Remembranzas
by Kaya16
Summary: Poison Ivy recuerda sus primeros pasos con la aturdida Harley Quinn, aquella muchacha que logró cautivarla por completo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se desata, afectando su presente con ella. /HarleyxIvy/
1. Desatándome

Buenas a todos! este fic nada mas surgió porque me inspiré de repente y decidí escribirlo, es un Femslash de nuestras loquillas mas queridas, Harley & Ivy.

No creo que sean muchos capitulos, lo veré con el tiempo (?

Espero que les guste! en los reviews me lo diran!

 **Los personajes de DC Comics no me pertenecen, esto es solo una vil imitación, jamas podría igualarlos (? ¡haha!**

Sin mas que decir, les deseo una muy buena lectura!

* * *

 **Remembranzas**

 **Desatándome**

 _¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en que la conocí? es decir ¡De verdad! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! estaba tan desquiciada por él...por demostrarle su independencia, por reafirmar su fuerza._

 _Pero seamos sinceras...en esa época...no era nada sin aquel hombre...que solo la lastimó una y otra vez, sin darle tregua. A pesar de todo, yo siempre logré ver su extraordinario interior, sabia que era capaz de hacer lo que quisiese si se lo proponía._

 _Es por eso que me juré a mi misma que no me permitiría observar tal abuso. La detendría, le haría entrar en razón...Soy Poison Ivy, después de todo._

 _Así de rápido nos hicimos amigas, y así de rápido empecé a sentir algo...un sentimiento que creía olvidado, una emoción que solo había reservado para mis adorados hijos, para mis queridas plantas..._

 _Ya fui despechada y usada por un hombre que nunca me quiso. Juré que jamás pasaría de nuevo._

 _Y allí estaba...mi reflejo como si fuese un espejo. Observarla...era volver atrás. Me costó mucho tiempo encarrilarla; impotencia,_ _ **paciencia**_ _, rabia,_ _ **amor**_ _...una mezcla de emociones que se vertieron en mí quitándome la poca cordura que me quedaba... resaltando mi pequeña parte humana..._

 _Casi siempre estábamos juntas, y cuando no, al menos en espíritu nos acompañábamos._

 _Yo pensaba en ella día tras día...y esperaba que ella pensara en mí..._

 _No sé si lo hacía, pero realmente quería creerlo._

 _No soy una persona posesiva...no me interesaba tenerla solo para mi, solo quería...que fuese feliz, y de ser posible, ser_ _ **yo**_ _la razón... ¿Eso era mucho pedir? ¿Estaba contradiciéndome? no lo creo...después de todo...no me afectaba con quien estuviera, mientras no fuese con su querido pudin._

 _Deseaba verla alegre, radiante, tonta...estúpidamente tonta._

 _Y aquí estoy, en su departamento, ayudándola nuevamente con temas en los cuales ya no debiera inmiscuirme, apoyándola...o ella apoyándome a mí...ya no lo sé, estoy muy confusa._

 _Finalmente -y con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte- concluyó su_ _enfermiza historia con el Joker. Poco tiempo después de aquello, se tornó más cariñosa -si es que podía serlo más- mas empática...mas...amorosa..._

 _Me destruye, quiebra todos mis sentidos, me distrae, me vuelve...demasiado humana...y eso me irrita...me irrita tanto, que no puedo pasar demasiados días a su lado sin sentirme invadida, colapsada. Necesito mi aire, necesito la naturaleza...es la única que calma mi corazón._

 _Ella lo sabe...yo lo se...nos queremos, en muchos sentidos, ya lo hemos demostrado de miles de formas...sin embargo ¿por qué me siento tan inquieta...como si fuese a perderla en un segundo?_

 _Me refugié en mi invernadero, recordando...a pesar de no haberle dado esa orden a mi mente._

 _Toqué mis labios, acariciándolos con mi pulgar, llenándome de aquella memoria que jamás voy a olvidar...la primera vez...que desaté mis sentimientos en años._

Para variar, nuestro "amigo" Batman nos perseguía, tratando de evitar nuestros valiosos planes.

Corrimos hacia la salida de aquella gran joyería, con una gran sonrisa. Sí, porque la vida al límite era nuestra pasión, no podríamos vivir sin ella.

Y hablando de pasión, lo que sucedió después, antes de que pudiésemos escapar, desató mi ira a más no poder.

El joker había aparecido, reclamando a Harley como suya. Como era de esperarse, esta ya tenía una estúpida mueca en su rostro.

-¿Tuya?- repetí, con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras la escondía detrás de mi -solo eres un psicópata enfermo...Harley es demasiado mujer para ti- sentencié, tomando el rostro de su consternada amante, y acercándolo al mío.

No quise ser tan descarada, simplemente no sé lo que me paso. Pero el semblante que sostenía, dudaba...dudaba de volver con él.

No lo podía creer, había avanzado tanto, y solo unas palabras de ese maligno ser la hacían flaquear.

-¿así que están jugando a la casita, jovencitas? tu sabes que no eres así, querida...vuelve conmigo...- extendió sus manos, dirigiéndolas a ella.

-no es amor...Harley...- susurré en su oído, tratando de disuadirla, acariciando su húmeda mejilla. Sus lágrimas eran la prueba de su indecisión.

Tenía que terminar con su tortura, debía hacerla reaccionar -decide, él...o yo...- enfatice aquello último, sin pensar en el peso de mis palabras. Sin pensar en que realmente...ya conocía su respuesta...

Después de varios segundos, cerró los ojos con resignación.

Lo sabía, ella ya había elegido hace mucho...

-lo siento...roja...

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, tanto, que me destruyó por completo. ¿Pero como dejarla en las manos de un psicópata? su destino era fijo, su sufrimiento era el futuro.

Entrecerré los ojos con impotencia, soltando mi agarre, y dejándola ir. Mi alma me decía que la detuviese, pero mi mente contradecía aquella orden.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

Observé de reojo la maligna sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios del Joker. Lo sabia...iba a volver a abusar de ella...a usarla...y destruir lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el caballero enmascarado apareció, dirigiéndose a prisa contra su tan ferviente enemigo, golpeándolo con rudeza.

Imposible no sentirme complacida al mirar la sangre correr por su cuerpo.

Harley corrió hacia él, tratando de evitar la masacre. Obviamente, yo corrí detrás de ella.

Sin esperarlo, su amado la tomo de rehén, casi clavando una cuchilla en su garganta.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, cerrando mis puños con fuerza, reconfirmando la basura que era.

-¿qué vas a hacer, Batman? se que no te atreverías a dejar morir a un "inocente"

-¿s-señor J...?

Noté el terror y el desgarro en su voz. No era la primera vez que aquel hombre la sometía a tal situación, donde su seguridad quedaba en segundo plano, por no decir tercero.

-no le harás daño... ¿acaso no viniste por ella?

Gran error tratar de persuadirlo mi querido Batman.

Él solo sonrió, acertando mi pensamiento.

-bueno si...pero verás...los vientos han cambiado...

Las lágrimas ya eran visibles en los angustiados ojos de mi amiga. No pude mas, se que ella ya había hecho su elección...pero no me importó, eleve mis brazos y las raíces comenzaron a surgir el suelo, agarrándolo completamente, y dejándola en libertad.

-¡Señor J!

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- la detuve al instante, tomándola del brazo. La muy ingrata iba a salvarlo -¡el maldito quería sacrificarte con tal de largarse! ¡Harley, abre los ojos por favor!

Pose mi otra mano en su hombro, sacudiéndola. Su mirada se ablandó, penetrándola sobre la mía. Su sufrimiento emanaba por doquier, quebrando por la mitad a mi descarrilado corazón.

Hizo un sonido que no llegue a descifrar, para luego descender su cabeza, completamente derrotada.

La sostuve en mis brazos, como otras tantas veces, y desconcertándola, la alcé en ellos, emprendiendo mi caminar, escapando de aquella situación.

-¡Espera!- Escuche una voz heroica, deteniendo mis pasos.

Me giré con lentitud, sonriéndole de lado -hoy no...por favor...- mi voz sonó a suplica, doblegándolo con la vista.

Por alguna extraña razón, que quiero llegar a creer que fue comprensión, el joven entendió, asintiendo, y volviéndose contra el Joker, encargándose de él, depositándole una gran golpiza.

Sonreí con agradecimiento. Mañana seriamos enemigos de nuevo, pero solo por hoy...lo dejaría pasar. Después de todo, la razón en mis brazos era mucho más importante.

-¡HAARLEEY!

Se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello al escucharlo tan siniestro, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, refregándose en mi. Aquel grito posesivo, le invadía los sentidos. Pero no iba a volver, no iba a permitir tal cosa.

...

-debes comer algo...- .Lleve el tenedor a su boca, pero desvió el rostro, esquivándome.

Baje la mirada, suspirando.

Nuestra humilde morada, ahora nos protegía... ¿pero cómo podía proteger su corazón? ¿Cómo hacerla entrar en razón?

-Harley...por favor...

El silencio invadió el cuarto. No se dignaba a mirarme.

-¿Por qué...?- pronunció, luego de unos minutos. Su voz sonaba entrecortada -¿por qué haces todo esto por mi?

Pero qué gran pregunta, hasta ese día...ni yo sabía bien el por que...pero en ese momento, lo entendí.

Sonreí de forma honesta, dejando en libertad mis sentimientos -porque te quiero...

* * *

Primer capitulo de este experimento que no se en que va a terminar (? jaja espero que les haya gustado!

Prontito subo el segundo!

Gracias por leer!

Saludos!


	2. Inicio

**Inicio**

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, desarmándome con la mirada.

Me pregunto que habrá entendido con mi confesión...es decir...podría tener miles de interpretaciones, pero conociéndola, solo una se encontraba en su mente.

-¿me quieres?

Dejé el tenedor que sostenía sobre el plato, alejándolo. Comenzaba a estorbar.

-por supuesto- respondí, con un dejo de nostalgia que creo que no llegó a notar.

Un lado mío rogaba porque me rechazase, de esa forma, volvería a ser libre...libre de aquellos molestos sentimientos que me perturbaban y me impedían pensar con claridad.

Tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía estar atada de esta forma.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario. Una radiante sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus apetecibles labios.

No pude evitar perder mi vista en ellos. Debía mirar hacia otro lado con urgencia.

 _No lo digas...será mi perdición..._

-yo también te quiero...

Y lo dijo. Sus palabras me carcomieron por completo. La duda me invadía. ¿Cómo me quería? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Qué hay del Joker?

Una gran cantidad de intrusas preguntas irrumpieron mis pensamientos, dejando mi mente en blanco, ante la carga de estas.

Posé mis esmeraldas ojos en ella, tratando de descubrir la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Solo la luz de la luna, entrando por la ventana, nos iluminaba, y no podía dejar de pensar que era simplemente un momento perfecto.

Elevé mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con total dulzura. Su rubio cabello, sus azules ojos, esa mirada que desprendía locura pero también tristeza...pensé que era el ser más bello del universo.

Mi agarre se resbalo por su rostro, al darme cuenta de lo bajo que había caído. Su mano no me permitió desligarme, sosteniéndome.

-te quiero...Ivy...

 _Deja de repetirlo... ¿No ves que no puedo flaquear? no con la vida que llevo...no con lo que me propuse hace tiempo..._

-gracias por cuidarme...gracias por todo...eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir...

 _¿Amiga? claro...eso es lo que entendió...no debería sorprenderme..._

Acarició el torso de mi mano, acortando la distancia entre nosotras, con cautela. Esta situación no se parecía en nada a una amistad, lo cual me hacía titubear.

-Ivy...- susurró mi nombre, cerca de mis labios, siendo ahora ella la que tomaba mi angustioso semblante y lo acercaba para sí.

Me perdí en sus ojos. No mentía al decir que me quería, lo sé, pero solo por instinto.

He manipulado a demasiada gente, se cuando esconden algo...se sus más profundos sentimientos. Pero con aquella chica, todo siempre fue un enigma. Su mente era un mundo más allá de lo conocido, más allá de la cordura...y de mis expectativas.

Me alerté cuando empezó a acercarse de una forma tremendamente peligrosa a mis labios, provocando que pestañase con fuerza. Sabía que su forma de expresar agradecimiento era extremista, pero aquel acto...lo sentía diferente.

-las amigas no hacen esto...- me animé a hablar, cerrando mi boca con fuerza, tratando de evitar mis sentidos, que solo me decían que la haga mía en ese mismo instante.

-¿quién lo dice? tu eres la menos indicada para decirlo...roja...- rozó sus carnosos labios con los míos, despertando una hambruna insaciable dentro de mí.

Entrecerré mis ojos, rogándome parar.

En otra ocasión hubiese cedido...pero no podía...estábamos hablando de Harley Quinn, después de todo. No era cualquiera para mí, no debía sentir algo así...no con alguien como ella.

Desvié la mirada, bajando mis parpados, completamente avergonzada. Era la primera vez que reaccionaba de tal forma en mi vida. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control.

-¿Qué te pasa, Pame? tú no eres así...- bromeó, con su socarrona sonrisa.

 _En efecto, tienes toda la razón del mundo, no soy así, por eso esto debe parar._

Pero mis manos no la detenían, seguía aferrándose a mi rostro, sin intenciones de soltarlo, acariciándolo, destrozando mí defensa...no podía más...

-Ivy...

Y eso fue todo, mi nombre emanando de tal forma de su aliento, destruyó por completo mi caparazón.

Acorté la distancia y uní mis labios con los suyos, desesperadamente.

Su mano tomo mi cabello, proporcionándome caricias que jure jamás olvidar.

-Harley...- suspiré, entreabriéndolos, dejándola hacer lo que quisiese conmigo.

Sonrió en el beso y se adentro en mí, pasando su lengua, jugando con la mía, creando una explosión en mí ahora, acalorado cuerpo.

Caí de espaldas en la cama, junto con su cuerpo sobre mí. Si no me detenía, esto iba a terminar en una locura.

Pero... ¿a quien quería engañar? su locura era lo que más me encantaba...y la necesitaba...

Volviendo a mis orígenes, dibuje una ganadora sonrisa, alejándola un poco con las manos, sosteniéndola. Ya era tarde, ahora...no la dejaría ir.

-ya era hora de que cayeras en mis garras...- .Aquello sonó más vulgar de lo que quería expresar.

-era cuestión de tiempo...- atinó a decir, sorprendiéndome por completo.

¿Así que no era solo yo la única implicada en esto?

Me deje llevar por completo, percibiendo como sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo, dándole una especial atención a mis partes más sensibles.

-ah...- musité con placer, cerrando los ojos, y estirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándome con fuerza de las sabanas.

Escuché su burlona risa, dándome a entender que tenía el mando, que había ganado...

Pero lo que ella no sabia...es que no solo había ganado mi cuerpo...sino también mi corazón.

* * *

Segundo capitulo de este fic! que todavía no se en que va a terminar haha!

Gracias por los comentarios!

Los veo en el próximo! Besos a todos/as!


	3. Honestidad

**Honestidad**

Se como es...y casi sé cómo será...ella no estaba atada a nada, y yo tampoco quería atarla...porque de la persona que me enamoré...es de un espíritu libre, a pesar de que ella misma aun no acepte aquel propio lado en su totalidad.

Tampoco me gustaba la idea de que me encadenen, no soportaría tal intrusión...para mí eso no es amor...

Dejarnos en libertad, aceptarnos, querernos y protegernos, demostrándolo con acciones, eso es amor para mi, todo lo demás es irrelevante. No necesitábamos un titulo estableciendo lo que éramos.

Por suerte, Harley compartía mi filosofía de vida, no íbamos a ser una carga para nosotras mismas, todo lo contrario, creceríamos juntas, gozando de verdad la palabra tan mal descripta como amor.

Lo nuestro era verdadero, y libre, sin ataduras...hermosamente incondicional.

En ese momento, pensé que éramos las únicas que realmente se amaban de verdad en todo el universo. Un amor puro y sin altibajos. Nos apreciábamos, lo demostrábamos, y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Lo único que importaba...es que ella me quería. Y así empezó nuestra "extraña" relación para la sociedad, pero para nosotras, era lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Florecita? ¿pame? ¿Ivy? ¿Estás despierta?

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, al sentir un pequeño pellizco en mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonreír al observar su radiante sonrisa.

Recordando, en algún momento, me quedé dormida, y mi querida amiga me puso en su regazo.

-lo siento...me dormí...

-¡haha! tranquila, debes estar cansada, tu conferencia te llevo más tiempo de lo estimado ¿verdad?

Asentí, apacible, sin intenciones de reincorporarme. Se sentía tan cálido estar sobre ella...sobre su protección.

-peero...ya que te has echado una buena siesta ¿vamos a jugar?- inquirió, tomando mis hombros, reincorporándome de golpe, con su usual sonrisa vacilona.

-debí suponer que la paz iba a durar poco- bromeé, acariciando sus coletas rubias, dándole una especial atención al rosa y azul de sus mechones.

Su risa hizo eco en el lugar, provocando que yo también riese.

-¡oh vamos roja! ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

-fueron solo tres días...fuimos al Spa la semana pasada ¿recuerdas?

-¡claaro que si! y recuerdas que dijiste que me compensarías por... ¿Por qué era?

Reí al visualizar su gracioso gesto -por ser tan buena amiga y siempre estar conmigo...

-¡oye, esa es mi frase!

Deslizó sus dedos por mi rostro, penetrando su mirada en mis inquietantes ojos.

Creo que se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba...no me extraña...era una excelente psiquiatra después de todo.

Me senté a su lado, dejándome reposar en uno de mis queridos árboles, logrando calmar un poco mi interna perturbación.

Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, preocupada -Ivy... ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

 _Sucede que eres tan linda...que creo que voy a morir aquí mismo por exceso de ternura._

Negué lentamente con la cabeza -no es nada...vamos ¿a qué quieres jugar?- me limité a decir, forzando una sonrisa.

Me miró extrañada, para luego inflar los cachetes y desviar la vista -ahora... ¡a nada!

-hey...no te enojes...- tomé sus mejillas, forzándola a fijar su vista en mi -lo lamento...he tenido unos días un poco difíciles...

-¿y soy tan poco importante cómo para que confíes en mi?

 _No Harley...eres demasiado importante, y justamente por eso las palabras se quedan atragantadas en mi garganta...no quiero alejarte...no quiero...asustarte con mis sentimientos..._

-Ivy, cuéntame...por favor...

Maldita sea la vez que aprendió a poner ojos de cachorro, de verdad.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. Merecía saberlo, era mi persona más importante al fin y al cabo.

-de acuerdo...pero no hablemos aquí...me intimida que mis bebes puedan escuchar esto...

-¡ooh! ¿Entonces será una conversación de adultos?

Sus ojos brillaban, entusiasmados. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de decir algo que nos relacione vulgarmente.

Sonreí de lado -algo así ¿vamos a tomar algo?

Se puso de pie de inmediato, llevándome con ella -¡ahora si estás hablando!

La noche llegó, y fuimos a un bar. New Jersey se destacaba por tener bastantes. Su amigo Big Tony se encontraba allí, junto con la pandilla de Harl.

Me hizo realmente feliz ver como mi pequeño melocotón por fin había formado nuevas amistades, nuevos lazos, gente de confianza...era un gran avance, luego de haber padecido tal abuso.

-¡Lo siento ivy! ¡No sabía que iban a estar aquí!- me dijo, al volver hacia mí, luego de saludar a sus compañeros con exaltación.

-¡no te disculpes! me alegra que tengas tan buena compañía- comencé a decir, sentándome con lentitud en la barra -es una tranquilidad para mi saber que cuando no estoy tienes amigos que te protegen

-pero a pesar de eso...tu eres la que más me importa ¿lo sabías, no?- deslizo sus dedos por el torso de mi mano, con una picara mueca, provocando que inevitablemente sonriese, gustosa.

-lo sé...- atiné a decir, tomando su mentón y acercando mis labios a los suyos, quedando a pocos centímetros -pero sabes que no tiene que ser necesariamente así ¿verdad?

Me miró, confundida -¿a qué te refieres?

-a que...no es necesario que solo me ames a mí, lo dejamos claro hace tiempo - casi me dolió decirle aquello, pero necesitaba averiguar algo con urgencia.

Harley se estaba comportando muy extraño últimamente, como si dependiese demasiado de mi persona. Necesitaba saber por qué era.

¿El motivo? tratar de controlar mis ansias de pasar más tiempo a su lado. ¿Por qué? porque no sabía como resultaría todo, ni quería averiguarlo. Temía perder su amistad. Definitivamente, yo estaba sintiendo de más.

Ser una persona dependiente, nunca fue mi fuerte.

-Roja...- su voz cambió de tono a uno severo, sorprendiéndome -por supuesto que lo sé, pero ¿acaso tiene algo de malo que quiera estar más tiempo contigo, te molesta?

 _¿Molestarme? Por supuesto que no...me agrada...demasiado para mi gusto..._

-¡claro que no Harl! no me malinterpretes... es solo que...desde que terminaste con el joker finalmente, te siento muy apegada a mi...pensé que habría algo que te preocupara...ya sabes...muchas veces recurres a mi cuando me necesitas...

Al escucharme, resopló, para luego darle un gran trago a su bebida, tornando sus pálidas mejillas, rosadas. Parecía como si estuviese juntando valentía, lo cual me pareció desconcertante en ella. La sinceridad siempre fue su gran virtud, al menos para con los demás.

-gracias a que finalicé esa historia...- emprendió su habla, rodeando la copa con el dedo -pude darme cuenta de lo que más me importaba, y eso eres tú...

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad. No es como si lo que me hubiese dicho fuese una novedad, pero por alguna razón me impactó.

-eres lo que más quiero y aprecio Ivy...por supuesto que ahora que me deshice de ese puto payaso, quiero estar más tiempo contigo...pero si eso va a ser una carga para ti...

Entrecerré los ojos, odiándome por haberla hecho sentir mal -mi amor...- rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, regalándole un dulce beso en este.

Inmediatamente correspondió mi acto, con una tenue sonrisa -¡e-eso no significa que nuestro tipo de relación vaya a cambiar! sabes que me gustas tal cual eres...

-lo mismo digo...- susurré en su oído, para luego besarlo con ternura.

Deslizo sus manos por mi espalda, provocando escalofríos en mi vientre.

-pero...en este momento no tengo ganas de estar con nadie más que tu... ¿está mal?

Su voz parecía la de una niña perdida.

Cerré los ojos, apacible -por supuesto que no...yo siento lo mismo...eso por eso que he estado un poco...

-¿distraída?- terminó mi frase, apartándose unos centímetros y observándome con profundidad -no tienes que temer...Ivy...

 _¿Temer? si...era eso...describió perfectamente lo que no podía descifrar. Temo perderme en ella. Me conocía más de lo que pensé._

Asentí, reposando mi mano en su mejilla. Esta estaba extremadamente caliente.

-oye... ¿cuánto has tomado ya?- inquirí, alzando una ceja.

-oh vamos mamá, creo que tú no has tomado suficiente- me animó, levantando mi copa y entregándomela.

Bufé, con una sonrisa, para luego darle un buen trago. Pequeñas gotas resbalaron de mis labios, ante el impulso.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con su babosa mirada. Arqueé una ceja, dibujando una sensual sonrisa.

-¿Quieres un poco?- la provoqué, deslizando mi lengua por mis comisuras.

-Santas margaritas...Ivy...- susurró, imitando mi semblante provocativo.

Se relamió sus propios labios, para luego tomarme del cuello sin dudar, y lamer aquellas gotas de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Se separó un poco agitada, sin quitar su picara sonrisa -¿Siempre tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexy?

-a eso me dedico- musité, observando con hambruna sus labios.

-amo tu dedicación- atinó a decir, acortando la distancia entre estos, para luego unirlos casi con desesperación.

-mmhh...- escapó de mi boca, al sentir como me invadía.

La acerqué mas, tomando sus coletas, intensificando el beso, entrelazando mi lengua con la de ella.

-¡Hey parejita! ¡Búsquense un hotel!- escuché de fondo a su amigo Tony, riendo.

-eso no hace falta ¡tenemos nuestro humilde hogar!- dijo, al soltarse de mis labios, no sin antes morder uno para el camino.

-¿nuestro?- repetí, estupefacta.

-exacto, nuestro...sabes que mi casa es la tuya...eres bienvenida cuando quieras...

Su sonrisa fue lo más hermoso que vi aquella noche...o eso creí.

-¡la noche aun no termina!- se exaltó, alzando sus brazos al aire -pero si tienes ganas de...ya sabes...podemos...

-para ya...- me ruboricé, dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

 _Si, tímida...me da pudor decirlo, pero lograba intimidarme._

Rió ante mi comportamiento adolescente. Como para no hacerlo...

-¿Entonces, vamos a bailar? ¡¿Vienen chicos?!

-¡Claro que sí!- gritaron todos al unísono, levantando sus vasos en forma de brindis.

Esa si iba a ser una larga noche.

Al llegar a la discoteca, se encontraba bastante llena y de gente muy peculiar...gente como nosotros, Antihéroes.

Por eso amaba Coney Island, a diferencia de Ghotam, estaba repleta de personas como nosotras. Gente aislada por la sociedad, obligada a ejercer un papel de sobreviviente, o simplemente engendros que sucumbían ante la oscuridad.

Mi perfecto ambiente.

Nos pusimos en la barra, conversando alegremente. Ya iba por mi cuarto trago, y a pesar de todas las toxinas que fluían por mi cuerpo, el alcohol comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

De repente escuché **la** canción. Abrí los ojos con fuerza y tomé a Harley de la mano, dirigiéndola a la pista de baile. Se dejó guiar con una divertida carcajada.

Rebel Rebel era el himno del descontrol, necesitaba bailar con urgencia.

Me apegué a su cuerpo, sosteniendo su cintura, casi llegando a su parte trasera, bailando de forma sensual, al igual que ella. Nuestras miradas se cruzaban con intensidad, igual que siempre. Acercando nuestros rostros, provocándonos, seguimos el ritmo de la canción.

La pequeña pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acortando aun más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Estos rozaban tanto que casi podía sentir su piel desnuda debajo de su ropa.

Nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse hasta que escuchamos una revuelta, la voz de Big Tony insultando hacía eco en el lugar.

-era obvio que iba a pasar...- solté, con desgano.

-claramente... ¿y...qué tal si nos unimos?- me incitó, con una picara sonrisa.

No pude evitar entusiasmarme con su propuesta. Necesitaba desquitarme, mi organismo estaba sumamente al límite.

Corrimos hacia los atacantes, comenzando a golpearlos con fuerza, esquivando sus ataques.

-¡nadie lastima a mi amigo, hijo de puta!- Quinn le encestó un buen puñetazo a un pelado, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

-me imagino que una preciosidad como tú no irá a desafiarme... ¿verdad?- Ladeé mi cabeza hacia el intruso que amenazaba con arruinar mi velada.

Le sonreí con picardía, acercándome hacia él con cautela y tomando su rostro.

-oh si nena...

 _Oh si...esa será la última frase que dirás..._

Uní mis labios con los de él, dirigiendo todo mi veneno a su asqueroso ser. Inmediatamente gritó al sentir el agudo dolor de mi beso de la muerte, cayendo fulminado al suelo.

-¡haha! ¡te lo merecías por pajero!- oí la destacada risa de harley.

Le guiñé un ojo en signo de victoria. Sé que le encantaba verme haciendo eso.

-¿es todo?- inquirió la rubia, pisando a uno que yacía tirado en el suelo y mirando a ambos lados, observando a los tipos desarmados, debajo de sus pies.

-es todo...gracias amigas, nos salvaron- dijo con sinceridad, Tony, tomándonos de los hombros.

-luego te daré una poción para esos moretones- hablé, rozando con mis dedos sus heridas.

-con tus mimos en más que suficiente, Poison

Sonreí, complacida. Harley se colgó de mi hombro, notando un rasguño en este -¿te duele?

-claro que no...- la tranquilicé, pero no lo suficiente, ya que sus labios se encontraban besando mi herida.

Me ruborice ligeramente al sentir sus cuidados.

-¿continuamos?- Me tendió una mano, y sin saber bien a que se refería, la tomé.

Siempre la tomaría...

* * *

Capitulo 3 entregado! el próximo cap se viene...potentoso (? ;)

Gracias por leer!

Besos!


	4. Propuesta

**Propuesta**

Reíamos intensamente, ya con varios tragos encima. Nos encontrábamos sentados todos en la barra, celebrando nuestra victoria contra esos... ¿Quiénes eran? ni me interesó.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero no iba a descontrolarme, eso podía ser peligroso.

-Ivy...

-¿mmm?- pronuncié, con una estúpida sonrisa.

-¡haha! ¡Estas borracha!- me señaló, hundiendo su dedo en mi cachete.

Supongo que era bastante obvio.

-claro que no, solo estoy...alegre...- enfaticé aquello ultimo, haciendo un gesto glamuroso con mi mano.

-mentirosa...sabes que no puedes engañarme, no a mi- sentenció, acercando mas su rostro.

Solté un largo suspiro, dibujando una sonrisa -tienes razón, no hay motivo para mentirte...eres mi mejor amiga...

-¿...y?

Pestañeé varias veces, confundida -¿y?

-¿y qué más soy para ti?

Su mirada me intimidaba. Harley definitivamente era demasiado invasiva.

Desvié la vista, tratando de ocultar mi intranquilidad - eres mi...hermosa lunática...

Le dediqué una deslumbrante sonrisa, al culminar mi frase.

Sus ojos brillaron, emocionada por mis palabras -me alegra tanto haberte conocido ¿Alguna vez te lo dije?- pronunció, apoyándose sobre mi hombro.

-miles...- atine a contestar, riendo un poco.

-eres la única que me acepta tal cual soy ¡y eso me hace inmensamente feliz florecita!

Negué sutilmente con la cabeza -no soy la única, tienes mucha gente que te aprecia y esta igual de loca que tú...

-o que tú...

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos. Aquella mirada...siempre lograba cautivarme. Pero debía ser fuerte, no podía sucumbir a ella. No todavía.

Agarre la botella de cerveza que tenia enfrente y le di un largo sorbo, observando de reojo, como me observaba con detenimiento, asombrada.

-¡wow wow! ¡Tómatelo con calma margarita!- bromeó, quitándomela y bebiendo del pico también -¿o será que...te pongo nerviosa?- continuó, desprendiendo su boca de allí.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de evitar pronunciar vulgares frases respecto a su persona -no sabes lo que dices...cariño...

Ahogó una risa, acercándose a mí con cautela, casi rozando nuestros labios -¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-¿Qué propuesta...?-dije, casi en un susurro, bajando mis parpados, dirigiéndolos por completo a su deseosa boca.

-vivir conmigo...me dieron una cama grande, y tengo más beneficios que antes, la pasaríamos muy bien ¡lo sé!

Amenazada ,me separé un poco al escucharla, agarrando nuevamente la botella -ya hablamos sobre esto... ¿Qué hay del viaje a las Bahamas que me prometiste?

Asintió con energía, dibujando un gran gesto gracioso -lo haremos, soy una mujer de palabra

-entonces...resérvate tu propuesta para después del viaje...veremos cómo funcionamos una semana juntas- musité, señalándola, con una sensual sonrisa.

Se relamió los labios como respuesta, posando su vista en mis esmeraldas ojos -no puedo esperar más...

-¿Por el viaje?- reí, ante su extraño comportamiento.

-Por todo...

De acuerdo, ya basta. Obviamente me estaba provocando, más de la cuenta, mucho más que en ocasiones anteriores...realmente me sacaba de quicio. ¿Acaso quería que nos desnudáramos ahí mismo y montáramos un espectáculo?

-mocosa...- ronroneé, aproximándome a su oído con lentitud, para luego morderlo levemente.

Oí un sonido sofocado de su parte, logrando que perdiese la poca cordura que me quedaba.

De repente, la puerta de ese lugar abriéndose con rudeza, me estremeció, apartándome al instante, algo agitada. Pasé la mirada a aquel intruso que había interrumpido mi cena. Al instante, me paralicé por completo.

Quinn notó el cambio en mí, desviando su vista a la entrada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al observar al mismísimo Joker, entrar con varios hombres detrás de él. Su inmensa sonrisa malvada se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué está aquí?- a penas pudo pronunciar, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Al percatarme de su estado, de inmediato tomé su mano, incitándola a escapar.

Se dejo llevar, pero su peso aumentó a los segundos, dándome a entender que estaba un poco en contra de mi huida.

Me giré, contemplando como su mirada aun seguía sumida en aquel insecto. Bajé mi cabeza un poco, sintiendo la derrota invadir mi ser.

-Harley...no...

Clavó su vista en mí, al oír mi desolada tonada e -Ivy, no es lo que piensas, no quiero volver con él...- emitió de inmediato, ocultando mis manos entre las suyas.

-yo...no dije eso...- murmuré, deslizando los ojos al suelo. ¿Era tan obvio lo que pasaba por mi mente?

Tomó mis hombros, obligándome a mirarla -me asusté- confesó, sorprendiéndome -no quiero verlo mas...no quiero que me vea, tienes razón, necesito esconderme...

Era la primera vez que la gran Harley Quinn rogaba inquietantemente escapar de una batalla.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Todavía le afecta...aún...lo quiere?_

Mis lastimosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mano agarrando la mía con fuerza. Me incitó a correr, continuando mi fuga, pasando entre la gente, empujando a algunos, y ganándonos ciertos insultos, devueltos claramente, por mi rubia acompañante.

Miró a ambos lados, casi de forma desesperada.

-¡oh!- exclamó de repente -¡ahí!

Tiró de mí, abriendo una puerta, haciéndonos entrar y cerrándola con potencia.

El espacio era nulo...como para no serlo, era un guardarropas.

El silencio nos acogió, incrementando mi insaciable curiosidad.

-¿Por qué te escondes? sabes bien que podemos darle una paliza en este mismo momento- solté, con indignación.

-lo se pero...él me busca a mí y yo no...- se detuvo, tragando saliva con rudeza, pasando sus profundos ojos por los míos -ya no quiero involucrarte más en mis problemas Ivy, ni ahora, ni nunca...ya has tenido suficiente ¡No puedo arriesgarme a perderte!- exclamó, perdiendo los estribos y tomando mis hombros, para luego abrazarme con fuerza, destruyendo lo que quedaba de mi lucidez.

-tus amigos aun están ahí afuera...- acoté, cerrando los ojos con resignación, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, apegándola mas a mí.

-estarán bien, Mr. J no los conoce, y tampoco llegó a verme, no tiene razón para atacarlos...- susurró en mi oído, provocando que me estremeciese.

-es un psicópata, no necesita una razón- afirmé, apartándome un poco. Me sentía asfixiada por su cercanía.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Harley vigilaba la puerta como un águila, aun aferrada a mí.

Por mi parte, la tomaba de la cintura, sin intenciones de soltarla. Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas de paso.

 _No quiere verlo...eso está bien ¿Pero qué tal si...su acción se debe a que todavía lo ama? quizás si lo ve, su determinación se destruirá..._

-no es eso

Como si fuese arte de magia, leyó por completo mis pensamientos.

Me observó con una flamante sonrisa, desorientándome -he terminado con él para siempre Ivy...deja de preocuparte...- me tranquilizó, recorriendo mi mejilla con sus dedos, acariciándome.

Entrecerré los ojos ante su gratificante tacto -solo me preocupo por ti...

-¿Solo es eso?

Abrí los ojos, extrañada. Sus palabras siempre encubrían algo, sacándome de mis casillas.

-solo eso- repetí, no tan segura de mi habla.

-mmm...

Aquel sonido que emitió, me intranquilizó. Ella podía ver a través de mí. Tal vez era porque su rostro se encontraba cada vez más cerca del mío.

-¿Estás celosa?

 _¿En serio, Harley? ¿Cuánto más quieres averiguar?_

-sabes que los celos no van conmigo, cariño- comenté, de forma segura.

Sin embargo, mi alma no estaba muy de acuerdo con mis palabras. En un pasado podría haber sido así...pero ahora, todo era tan confuso.

-¿De verdad?- susurró, cerca de mis labios, tomando mis mejillas con ambas manos.

-si...- respondí, casi en un jadeo. Su cálida respiración me desmoronaba. Estaba perdiendo el control.

-¿Es esa tu mano?- inquirió, con una picara sonrisa, al sentir mis dedos recorriendo su espalda, casi topándome con su trasero.

-¿Es esa la tuya?- me defendí, imitando su gesto, percibiendo como sus manos ahora se aferraban a mi cintura, subiendo lentamente por esta, rozando mis pechos de lado.

Rió para sus adentros, acortando más la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

-¿Vas a moverte?- solté, totalmente en doble sentido.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo no soy la que me está acorralando...- musité, sonriente, con la respiración entrecortada.

Quizás era yo o tal vez era el escaso lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pero sentía como el ambiente se volvía cada vez más caluroso.

-¿Son esos tus labios...?- continuó su maquiavélico juego, rozándolos con los míos.

-¿Son...esos los tuyos?- susurré, mordiendo su labio inferior, atrayéndolo hacia mí.

Escuché su risa ahogada, para luego apreciar como los juntaba con delicadeza, lamiéndolos con hambruna, provocando que mis jadeos se extendieran por aquel pequeño espacio.

-Harley...- la nombré, sin permiso de mi mente, agarrando su nuca en un impulso, acercándola hacia mí, y besándola con impaciencia.

-mmhh...- la escuché gemir, dentro del beso.

Comencé a recorrerla por completo, entreabriendo mi boca, dejándole libre el paso.

Gustosa, me invadió con su lengua, entrelazándola con la mía, proporcionándome un deleite indescriptible.

-dime que beso mejor que el tipo que asesinaste...- murmuró, separándose un poco, dejando un hilo de saliva conectado con mis labios.

-besas mejor que cualquier persona que haya besado...

Me sonrió con picardía, volviendo a mi boca, inundándola de su desaforada lujuria.

Los sonidos de nuestra unión rebotaban en el lugar, estimulándome a más no poder.

Mi mano traviesa, descendió por su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho, empezando a masajearlo en forma circular.

-mmhh...- suspiró, dentro de mí, incitándome a continuar.

Baje el cierre de su extraña remera, abriéndola con rudeza, dejando al descubierto sus voluptuosos atributos.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, comiéndome con la mirada su brasier de color rojo y negro.

-pero que linda lencería...- atine a decir, deslizando mis dedos por esta.

-te apuesto a que tú no tienes nada debajo de tu ropa- expresó, juguetona, pasando ambas manos por mis debilidades, de arriba hacia abajo, suministrándome un inmenso placer.

-en efecto...no tienes nada...- confirmó, relamiendo sus labios, percibiendo por encima de esta, mi excitación.

-nunca fui muy fan de la lencería...

-te envidio por no necesitarla...

-tu tampoco la necesitas...- exclamé, rodeándola con mis brazos, quitándole su playera y desprendiendo aquella tela que impedía que la visualizase mejor.

Sus atributos rebotaron ante mí. Mis ojos se perdieron en ellos, sintiendo como mis propias mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

-si me sigues mirando así...me harás acabar...

No estaba bromeando, estos mostraron notoriamente su entusiasmo, ante mi penetrante mirada.

Tomándome por sorpresa, agarro mi cabello por detrás de mi cabeza, arrimándome hacia ellos. Abrí los ojos de par en par, ante su provocadora acción.

Sonreí con malicia entre sus pechos, complacida. Harley sabía bien como encenderme.

Clavé mis manos en su espalda, apretándola más hacia mí, oyendo su risa ganadora, y sonriendo en el acto.

Desplacé mi lengua, comenzando a rodear uno, para luego succionarlo con fuerza, atrayéndolo y soltándolo de inmediato.

-ahh...- la escuché gemir. Eso solo incrementaba mi hambre.

Mi mano libre comenzó a acariciar el otro, haciéndola emitir sonidos más entrecortados.

-eres tan traviesa...Harley...- escapó mi aliento, mordiendo con sutileza su aquel delicado punto, provocando fuertes espasmos en ella.

Grito con más potencia. Tapé su boca con mi mano, volviendo a su rostro -shh...nos escucharán...

Esta solo atino a lamer mis dedos, adentrándolos en su boca, haciendo un carnal movimiento que me dejo absolutamente desconcertada. Luego de unos segundos humedeciéndome, los dejo en libertad -¿y qué tiene? nunca nos importo...

-e-el Joker esta ahí afuera...- tartamudeé, ante su acción. Mi sonrojo lleno de deseo, ya era considerable.

-no me importa...

Su determinado semblante, me lleno de una grata felicidad. Dios...realmente la anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-te dije que si me mirabas así...

-no lo digas...- rogué. Yo también estaba a punto de culminar solo con observarla tan entregada, y sus palabras eran clave para ello.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no ejercitábamos nuestros cuerpos de esta forma, me estaba volviendo loca. Las cosquillas en mi entrepierna ya eran constantes, al igual que el ardor en mi estomago.

-Ivy...

Mi nombre, siendo pronunciado de tal forma, me hizo cerrar los ojos con regodeo.

Me empujo con brusquedad contra la pared, estampando mis manos encima de mi cabeza y apoyándose completamente sobre mí.

-quiero saborearte...- susurró, lamiendo mi oído, despojándome lentamente de mi verde vestido, dejándome solo con mis bragas puestas.

-Haz lo que quieras...- solté, entre suspiros.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mis pechos, mientras volvía a mis labios, degustándolos con total devoción.

Estaba a su merced, y sinceramente, no podía estar más satisfecha.

Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello, mordiéndome con furor, marcando su territorio, para luego, descender hasta mis sensibilidades, probándolos, devorándolos con una hambruna insaciable.

-mmhh...harley...- murmuré, aferrándome fuertemente de la pared. Las sensaciones me hacían caer.

Siguió su tortuoso recorrido, deslizando su lengua por mi vientre, llegando hasta mi pureza.

-hueles bien... ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien?- ronroneó, refregándose contra aquella tela que impedía que viese mi mas intimo lugar y pasando sus manos por mis muslos, acariciándolos de forma lujuriosa.

-¡h-harl...ah!

Su lengua recorriéndome sobre aquel mural, me paralizó. El sudor ya cubría mi cuerpo, tratando de controlar mi alta temperatura.

-¿y tú por qué...sabes tan bien como calentarme?- hablé, sin percatarme de mi vocabulario.

Rió en voz baja, al escucharme tan perdida -porque...- empezó a decir, corriendo con sus dedos esa tela, dejándola de costado, y vislumbrando con entusiasmo toda mi integridad al descubierto -te quiero...

De acuerdo, aquella respuesta me sorprendió. No era nuestra costumbre decir cosas cariñosas en estos momentos, pero de alguna extraña forma, me incentivó aun más.

Sin avisar, comenzó a descubrirme, haciendo especial hincapié en aquel punto que tanto me enloquecía.

-¡ah...ahh!- gemí con rudeza, tomando su cabello de forma instintiva, adentrándola más en mi -si...así...

-¿así?- repitió, sonriente -¿o mejor así?- me provocó, adentrando su lengua en mí.

Cerré los ojos, boquiabierta, arqueando mi espalda ante las sensaciones que me irrumpían.

Levanto una de mis piernas, dejándola reposar en su hombro, ocasionando que mi intimidad se vislumbrase en su totalidad.

Llevé un dedo a mis labios, mordiéndolo, al percibir los espasmos recorrer mi ser. Necesitaba ahogar mis sonidos.

Aquello no duro mucho, ya que su pálida mano, la quito de allí, obligándome a ponerla en su cabeza, enredándome en su rubio cabello.

¿Cuánto más quería descontrolarme?

Quitó su lengua de mi cavidad. Hecho que hizo que mi vista se posicionara en ella, deseosa de mas.

Ante mi acto, acercó sus delicados dedos de forma peligrosa. La sentí en mi entrada, Mordí mis propios labios, ansiosa por su futuro movimiento.

-eres hermosa...Ivy...

Entrecerré mis ojos, observándola con profundidad. Mi boca entreabierta delataba mi estado.

Sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarme, provocando que de inmediato me deslizase por la fría pared, quedando sentada, con las piernas abiertas.

-¿no puedes más?- inquirió, con una sensual sonrisa, gateando hacia mí, acercando su sonrojado semblante al mío.

Como respuesta, la tome del cuello, acercándola con brusquedad, uniendo nuestros labios.

Era la única forma de ahogar mi placentero dolor.

Empecé a bajar su incitador short, dándole a entender lo que quería. Necesitaba sentirla con urgencia.

Por suerte me conocía tan bien, que se percató al instante de mis intenciones, despojándose de aquella prenda, junto con sus bragas.

Mi vista se perdió en su húmeda pureza, al mismo tiempo que notaba como posaba sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, aferrándose de la pared.

La agarré de la cintura, aproximándola más a mí. Posó una de sus piernas por encima de la mía, provocando que nuestras entradas se uniesen casi por inercia.

-¡ah...!- gemimos al unísono, percibiendo nuestra piel al descubierto.

-tan...suave...- soltó, respirando con dificultad y empezando a embestirse sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al sentirla tan mía. Se movía cada vez mas rápido, provocando que nuestras intimidades se rozasen desenfrenadamente.

-ah...Ivy...Ivy...- me llamó cabizbaja, una y otra vez, cerrando su puño contra la pared, bajando sus parpados para observarme con detenimiento.

Su sudor caía sobre mí, y yo no podía estar más complacida por su reacción.

Se abrazó a mi cuello con sus brazos, aumentando los movimientos.

La tome de sus caderas, pero mis manos, perdidas en el acto, terminaron destinadas en su parte trasera, apegándola mas a mí, estrujándola, apreciándola por completo.

-y-ya no...

-Ha-arley...- exclamé su nombre, excitada. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante las sensaciones, al igual que el suyo.

-r-red...- suspiró mi apodo, brindándome una última embestida, provocando que nuestros cuerpos se estremeciesen al mismo tiempo, convulsionando, ahogando un grito y llegando al cielo finalmente.

-ah...- jadeó, de forma entrecortada, cayendo sobre mí, respirando con dificultad.

La rodeé con mis brazos, con extrema dificultad. Mi interior no lograba calmarse, mi insaciable sed de ella...me incitaba a tumbarla en el suelo y hacerla mía de nuevo.

Como si fuésemos una sola, intuyó mis intenciones, levantando su semblante y uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Ella quería seguir, al igual que yo.

Mi lengua se apoderó de su boca otra vez. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas eran un signo de nuestro deseo.

Estoy segura que ambas estábamos de acuerdo en que ese lugar no era el correcto para proseguir con aquella entrega, pero simplemente no podíamos detenerlos.

Mi mano se poso en su espalda, desplazandome por esta, proporcionándole tortuosas caricias, hasta llegar a su erguido trasero, masajeándolo de forma indecorosa.

-i-ivy...- resopló, para luego gemir con tanto fervor, al sentirme rodear su entrada prohibida, que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-n-no...

Sonreí con picardía, sin creer en sus palabras.

-¿No?- repetí, tomando su mentón, obligándola a mirarme -¿Segura?- la incité, deslizando mi dedo hasta su pureza, humedeciéndolo, para luego volver a aquel santuario, comenzando a penetrarla, con extrema cautela.

-¡ah...ahh!- Sus ojos se cerraron al instante con rudeza, al igual que su boca.

Ahora sabía que ese sector era una de sus tantas debilidades. Porque aunque no lo creyesen, nunca lo había explorado anteriormente.

-s-si sigues así...voy a...

-¿terminar otra vez? adelante...quiero verte haciéndolo...- continué, en un susurró, adentrándome aun mas, y animándome a posar otro dedo en aquella estrecha entrada, hundiéndolo en ella.

-¡ahh!- jadeo con tal dureza, que jure sentir como sus piernas temblaban ante el suceso.

Cayó sobre mí, aferrándose de nuevo contra la pared, tratando de no perder el control.

Pero eso era justamente lo que quería ver, su semblante enloquecido.

Una sonrisa gustosa empezó a formarse en sus labios, mientras intruducía mis dedos dentro suyo, de forma acompasada.

-si...si...- soltó, negando con la cabeza, deleitada de placer, dejando gotas de sudor en el camino.

-Harley...- la llamé, tomándola con mi mano libre, acercándola a mis labios, y besándola desenfrenadamente.

-mmhh...- ronroneó dentro de mí, ahora tumbándome en el suelo, dejando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Mi mano se movía cada vez más rápido, brindándole un goce inexplicable.

Relamí mis propios labios, dejándome llevar por el momento. Baje un poco el ritmo, provocando que entreabriese sus ojos.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en mi rostro, mientras deslizaba mi pulgar hacia su pureza, situándome en su punto mas sensible, sin dejar de hundirme en su otra cavidad.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, maravillada por mis acciones. La estaba complaciendo en ambos aspectos, y eso hacía que mis propias rodillas chocasen entre sí, tratando de calmar mis ansias.

Me excitaba demasiado verla tan entregada a mí.

-¡n-no...Ivy...! ¡ahh!- gimió con violencia, moviendo sus caderas hacia mí de forma depravada, provocando que me inundase más en su ya, no tan estrecho ser.

Lagrimas de placer recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, desmoronando lo que quedaba de mi atareada mente.

Choqué los dientes con rudeza. Esa sola imagen, provocó que mis piernas se cerrasen con fuerza, culminando de nuevo.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás, temblante -¡ah...ahh!- llego al cielo poco después de mi, desarmándose en mi regazo.

Sentía su respiración agitada encima de mi pecho. La abrasé de forma protectora, besando su cabeza, para luego dejarme caer también. Necesitaba recuperar la cordura, al igual que ella.

-te quiero...- murmuró, reincorporándose un poco, hundiendo su mirada en mi.

Me quede quieta, observándola perdidamente.

-yo también...- apenas pude pronunciar, sintiendo sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos.

Ese beso era diferente, demasiado tierno...demasiado...dulce...

Por alguna razón, mis lágrimas emanaron sin poder contenerlas.

La amaba...con locura...y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, más que dejarme llevar.

Un grotesco ruido a las afueras del lugar, nos desconcertó.

-¿y eso?- cuestioné, tratando de levantarme, sin éxito alguno, ya que solo quede sentada, con Harley encima mío.

La rubia frunció el ceño, imaginando lo que sucedía.

-¿no dijiste que no haría nada?

-parece que me equivoqué...- soltó aquello, con angustia, desviando la mirada, respirando de forma entrecortada.

Dibujé una tranquilizadora sonrisa, acariciando su cabeza - ¿es hora de salir...no crees?

Ella solo me miro, dudosa -Ivy, no quiero...perderte...

-no me pasará nada- acoté de inmediato, pasando mis caricias a su rostro -pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras tus amigos están en peligro

Luego de unos segundos, asintió, dándome la razón -lo sé...

-vamos...- musité, tomándola de los hombros, incitándola a pararla.

Nos vestimos con rapidez, y abrimos la puerta, asomándonos por esta.

Efectivamente, una peligrosa batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel lugar, pero pasase lo que pasase, yo la protegería.

* * *

Capitulo 4 entregado!

Ya empiezan los problemas...por si no lo notaron haha

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besos!


	5. Recuperarte

**Recuperarte**

El joker y sus hombres, depositaban fuertes golpes a sus amigos, pero eso no fue lo que más me preocupo, sino...lo que gritaba al hacerlo.

-¿Dónde está mi calabacita?¡Contesta!- le gritó a Big Tony, agarrando su cuello con rudeza.

La única respuesta que consiguió, para mi alivio, fue un gran escupitajo de su parte. El payaso se limpio la cara con la manga, notablemente enfadado.

-veo que estas muy entusiasmado por morir...bien querido, te concederé tu deseo- sentenció, aferrando mas su agarre, provocando que se quejara con mas intensidad.

-¡Tony!

Pestañeé con sorpresa, al observar a Harley lanzarse hacia su ex amante, dándole una gran patada en la quijada. Este terminó estampado contra la barra, tocándose la herida, con una maligna sonrisa.

-al fin, querida...ahora que por fin nos reencontramos, vuelve conmigo- le tendió una mano.

La rubia frunció el ceño, mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse -¡Jamás! creí habértelo dejado claro en Arkham

-oh vamos mi amor, solo estabas de mal humor...- atinó a decir con tono burlesco, acercándose a ella amenazadoramente, incitándola a retroceder.

Sin poder soportar más la situación, extendí mi brazo, provocando que unas raíces creciesen del suelo, pero el muy astuto, esquivo mi ataque, riendo de forma malvada.

-no caeré en eso de nuevo, florecita

Sentí repulsión en mi ser, al escuchar aquel apodo proviniendo de él -¡Déjala en paz! ¡Date por vencido de una vez!

Negó con su dedo índice, sin quitar su lúgubre expresión, para luego, sacar una extraña pistola y apuntarme con ella.

Al instante me puse a la defensiva, sonriendo con altanería -¿Piensas que eso me detendrá?

-oh si, al menos por un rato...

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero antes de que pudiese procesar sus palabras en mi cabeza, me disparó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Todo paso demasiado rápido. No podía esquivarlo.

-¡IVY!- mi nombre siendo llamado con desesperación, provocó que los abriese de inmediato.

Observé casi en cámara lenta, su cuerpo frente al mío, recibiendo la bala por mí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, aterrada -ha... ¡HARLEY!- exclamé al instante, tomándola en mis brazos, evitando su caída.

La zarandee, ya que parecía no querer reaccionar. No podía estar sucediendo ¿Acaso...se había ido para siempre, solo por salvarme?

Mi garganta se seco, ante el temor de perderla. Me acerqué, para ver si respiraba, y efectivamente lo hacia. Largué un gran suspiro, agradeciendo al cielo.

-cariño...despierta...- musité, acariciando su rostro, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas en él.

-santos...payasitos...- la escuché divagar, sin poder evitar hacerme sonreír.

-mmm...parece que el sedante funciona a la perfección...

Me giré con una peligrosa mirada, aun con ella en mis brazos, hacia el dueño de aquella perturbadora voz.

Este solo rió al observarme -entrégamela, o la próxima bala irá directo a ti...

Solté una carcajada al oírlo -¡Ha! los sedantes no me hacen nada ¿Debo recordarte que mi cuerpo es inmune?

-se bien que lo es, Poison, pero lo que tú no sabes, es que este sedante es extremadamente fuerte... ¿Qué tal se te dan los anticuerpos?- empezó a decir, apuntándome -quizás no logre dejarte como la pequeña Harley, pero créeme...al menos por unos minutos te inmovilizará, tiempo suficiente para lograr mi misión

Fruncí el ceño, levantándome y cargándola -¿Qué misión?

-secuestrar a tu pirada amiga, por supuesto- termino sus palabras, disparándome.

Salté para evitar el tiro, con ella en mis brazos, sin embargo, un segundo disparó se clavó por completo en mi espalda, provocando que cayese al suelo, desarmada, junto con la rubia.

Es verdad, no podía moverme, lo cual significaba un gran problema.

-h-harley...- estiré mi brazo hacia su desarmado cuerpo, pero el Joker lo aplasto con su pie, impidiéndome continuar.

-¡Agh!- me quejé, observando con toda la impotencia del mundo, como elevaba a mi amada, acomodándola en su hombro.

-¡Bye bye florecita!- se burló, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡e-espera!

No podía hacer nada, y eso me estaba matando. Solo pude visualizar como corría hacia la salida, seguido por sus fieles hombres.

Golpeé con fuerza el piso, odiando mi propia debilidad.

 _Algo comenzaba a crecer en mi. Ira...un enojo que juré haber olvidado...superado...parece que aquel lado que supuestamente había encubierto, se despertó._

A los minutos, pude volver a moverme. Me reincorporé de inmediato y empecé a correr hacia la salida. Debía encontrarla, aunque diese mi último aliento en el intento.

-¡Espera un segundo Ivy!- me detuvo, un robusto brazo.

Me giré con violencia hacia él -¡No puedo esperar! ¡Harley está en peligro, Tony!

-¡Debes tranquilizarte! ¡Estamos hablando del Joker, tenemos que idear un plan!

-¡El único plan es ir tras él!- le grité, desasiendo el agarre.

Mi tan conocida calma, había desaparecido por completo.

Bufó ante mi poca paciencia -¡Bien! de acuerdo ¡Pero no iras sola! te acompañaré

Asentí de forma automática, retomando mis pasos rápidos, a su lado.

Iba a salvarla, pase lo que pase. Me rehusaba a perderla de nuevo en manos de ese psicópata.

...

Abrí los ojos por pesadez, pasando la vista a mí alrededor.

-¿Pero que mier...?- Traté de mover mis manos, pero estas se encontraban atadas en mi espalda. Me encontraba sentada en una silla, absolutamente aprisionada.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo -¡Pudiiin! ¿Eres tú? ¡Desátame querido!- exclamé, haciendo eco en aquel oscuro lugar.

Escuché su altanera risa, para luego visualizar una sombra acercándose. El terror me invadió...solo él podia causar tal sensación en mi.

Su sonrisa fue lo primero que vi -¡Suéltame! ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado, ya te lo dije!

-jamás calabacita...no te dejaré escapar...- Se plantó frente a mí, observándome con maldad.

-¡No importa lo que hagas, no volveré a caer! ¡Ya he pasado demasiado sufrimiento por tu maldito culo!- le grité, tratando de deshacerme de las cuerdas que me impedían darle un gran golpe en las bolas.

-vamos nena, prometo ser bueno esta vez...sabes que me amas...

Choqué los dientes, con impotencia -¡Lo hice, claro que lo hice! pero, eso no era amor...eso solo fue la mayor equivocación que cometí en mi vida

-¿Quién lo dice?- musitó, tomando mi mentón con fuerza.

-Ya no te amo, es más, si lo pienso bien...nunca lo hice...fue solo una estúpida obsesión- sonreí de forma perversa -una amiga me enseñó esa valiosa lección...

Alzó una ceja, sarcásticamente -¿Una amiga, te refieres a tu florecita?- inquirió, reforzando el agarre.

Había odio en sus palabras, lo cual no podía satisfacerme más.

Largué una carcajada, para luego morder con rudeza su mano, desgarrando un pedazo de su piel, y escupiéndosela.

-¡agh! ¡puta!- Me pegó una cachetada al percibir el dolor. Pero mi complacido semblante, no se inmutó.

Nada me hacía más feliz que verlo destrozado por dentro. Ya no tenía control sobre mí.

-solo para que lo sepas...tu amiga no vendrá a rescatarte...

Mis pupilas se ensancharon, con pavor -¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Sonrió, ante el terror que demostré -pronto lo sabrás, me imagino que en este momento debe estar luchando con mis hombres...pero seamos realistas, no sobrevivirá...

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? No la conoces, ella es capaz de lo que sea

Rió, dándome a entender que quizás no era tan cierto lo que decía -todos están armados con esto- señaló su revólver, esbozando una gran sonrisa -esta preciosidad es capaz de paralizarla por unos instantes, increíble ¿no?

Pestañeé varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba -¡Detente! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala!- mi voz se quebró, divulgando mi pesar.

Se acercó nuevamente a mí, tomando mí rostro con ambas manos -por supuesto que haré lo que quiera contigo...y luego...te enviaré al más allá junto con ella, no te preocupes

Reprimí mis lágrimas, tratando de no mostrar debilidad. Pero era imposible, mi persona más importante se encontraba en peligro y no podía hacer nada.

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan inepta como ahora. Baje mi semblante, derrotada.

A pesar de todo, mi cuerpo no opinaba igual, ya que mis manos aun trataban de zafarse de forma desesperada, provocándome rasgaduras en mis muñecas.

Observé cómo sus asquerosos labios se acercaban cada vez más a mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de odio y repugnancia en un instante.

 _Esperame...Ivy...prometo salvarte...aunque deba sacrificar todo por ello..._

Preparé mis dientes, al notar como estos estaban a punto de rozar con los míos, hasta que de repente, escuché la puerta de aquel lugar abrirse con brusquedad.

Mi vista se posó, atónita, en la mujer que se encontraba ahora, frente a mí.

-¡IVY!- exclamé, llena de goce, al verla viva y coleando.

-Déjala- Oí su voz. Esta sonaba iracunda.

El joker se giró con lentitud, mirándola con rabia.

-¡Pero miren quien apareció!- exclamó, caminando hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos -me sorprende que sigas viva querida...aunque veo que no por mucho tiempo...- enfatizo eso ultimo, riendo de forma cortada.

-¡Ivy, ten cuidado! ¡Tiene esa pistola de no sé qué!- solté, pero al instante, mi visión se deslizo por su cuerpo.

Esta se encontraba gravemente lastimada. Había cortes por todos lados en su traje negro y verde, y la sangre corría por sus extremidades.

-Ivy...- musité, dejando escapar finalmente mis lágrimas, al verla en tal estado.

 _Por mi culpa...otra vez...ella..._

Se aferro con fuerza a la pared, respirando con dificultad -déjala...- repitió, posando su seria mirada en el enfermo de mi ex.

-ooh... ¡El amor está en el aire!- se burló, acortando la distancia y golpeando con brutalidad su herido semblante.

-¡No, ya basta!- grité, desaforada, moviéndome estrepitosamente, cayendo junto con la silla al piso.

Poison le dedicó una maligna sonrisa, desde el suelo, desorientándolo.

-nunca ganarás, Harley ya ha elegido...

-y por supuesto que me elige a mi- mintió, apuntándola con su peligrosa arma -sobras aquí, rojita...siempre...has estorbado...pero hoy, esa historia finalizará

Jaló el gatillo, deteniendo mi corazón por un segundo, debido al terror que me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Antes de recibir la bala, levantó su brazo con rapidez. De este se dispararon dardos hechos de raíces, clavándose en el payaso, estampándolo contra la pared.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa ganadora se dibujo en mis labios. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderme.

-¡Bien hecho margarita! ¡Eres la mejor!- la felicite desde mi lugar, rodando junto con la silla, que parecía querer formar parte de mi -¿Qué tal si ahora me desatas así puedo darte un graaan abrazo?

Creo que mi amiga tenía otras ideas, ya que ni había posado su vista en mí, a pesar de estar haciendo un escándalo.

En efecto, sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el joker, que aún se encontraba tumbado. Pasó al lado mio, sin siquiera mirarme. Por el contrario, yo la observé con profundidad.

Lo que vi en sus ojos, me desgarró por completo el alma...otra vez...tenía esa mirada que ya hace tiempo había olvidado, aquella mirada que la condenó muchas veces...una llena de venganza...una solitaria...

-¿m-margarita? ¿Ivy? ¡Espera! ¡Esta no es la forma! ¡y además...!

 _Además es mi presa, si alguien debe matarlo, esa soy yo._

Lo tomo del cuello de su ropa, elevándolo con brusquedad, clavando sus determinados ojos en él y posicionando sus labios, dispuesta a darle su mayor ataque -hoy termina tu persecución, jamás volverás a lastimarla...

En respuesta, solo se oyó su estúpida risa macabra.

 _Bueno...quizás no es tan mala idea que lo despelleje vivo..._

El sonido de una alarma nos estremeció. Y yo que pensaba que los problemas se habían acabado.

-¡Ivy, tenemos que irnos! ¡Si nos encuentran seremos comida para perro!- exclamé, arrastrándome hacia ella, junto con mi ya, querido asiento.

Al escucharme, bufó, lanzándolo al suelo.

Se dio vuelta con intenciones de abandonarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, se giró nuevamente, sonriendo con picardía, para luego pegarle tremenda patada en sus pequeñas partecitas.

Oí su desgarrador grito, lleno de dolor. No podía estar más complacida.

-¡Harley...!- corrió hacia mí, reaccionando y ayudando a desatarme.

A penas mis manos se liberaron, me abrase a ella -¡Por fin regresas! pensé que te había perdido...

Correspondió mi acción, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello -¿Pero qué dices, cariño? no pueden derrotarme tan fácilmente...- dijo, de forma tan cariñosa que ablando por completo mi ser.

 _No Pame, solo tú puedes derrotarte...y por lo que vi, estuviste a punto de volver a ser la de antes...por mi culpa..._

 _No quiero que vuelvas a ser una solitaria vengativa...jamás podría perdonármelo..._

Me aparte un poco, quedando frente a frente. Acomodé un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja, observando su estado, con arrepentimiento.

Fruncí el ceño, odiando mi pasado, detestando no haber reaccionado mucho antes. Siempre tuve la respuesta plantada en mi cara. Y esa era...Ivy...ella siempre fue mi despertador personal, sin embargo...tardé...tardé en despertar, y por eso ella en incontables ocasiones -incluyendo esta- estuvo en peligro.

No la merecía, lo sabía. Pero...mi egoísmo era más grande. Ya no era capaz de separarme, ni quería. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era protegerla, aunque me costase la vida...sin embargo...siempre parecía ocurrir lo contrario...

Descendí mi semblante, avergonzada por mis pensamientos -te lastimaron...por mi...

Comprensivamente, tomó mi mano, llevándola a su rostro, dejándose reposar en esta -estoy bien, nada que una poción curativa no pueda arreglar- me sonrió, solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Imposible no devolverle el gesto. Siempre sucumbía ante sus sonrisas.

-espero que tengas un plan de escape, pétalo de sol ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-no muy lejos- desvió la mirada, posándola en la entrada de aquel cuarto oscuro -¿Qué tal se te dan los golpes?- bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Dibuje una traviesa mueca, ante sus palabras -muy bien, diría yo

-bien, entonces es hora...

-¡De patear traseros! ¡wiii!- exclamé, poniéndome de pie junto a ella.

-agh...- se quejó, casi cayendo al suelo. Al instante pase su brazo sobre mis hombros, ayudándola a caminar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-estoy bien...tranquila...- acarició mi mejilla, sonriéndome con encanto.

Pero eso no me calmaba en absoluto.

-¡Ya se!

Una lamparita inundo mi mente, con una gran idea.

-¿Qué...? ¡Oh! -expresó con sorpresa, al tomarla de la cintura, alzándola en mis brazos.

Pestañeó varias veces, ruborizada -h-harl...estoy bien...

-no lo estas- refuté, acercándome a su ahora, tímido rostro -¿Está bien así? tu eres la experta en esto- reí.

-¿y-yo?

-siempre me has cargado tu...- baje un poco mis parpados, recordando las incontables veces que me salvó -pero ahora es mi turno

Su mirada se ablando, para luego aferrarse con fuerza a mi cuello, acariciándolo en el acto -Harley serás... ¡ow!- exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par, provocando que me girase hacia ella, con una inocente sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja, con sarcasmo -ya que buscas una maestra...debo decirte que creo que tu mano no va a ahí...- señaló a mis traviesos dedos, que sostenían su voluptuoso trasero.

Desvié la mirada, conteniendo la risa -¡Es que es tan mullidito!- bromeé, apretándolo un poco, sin quitar mi radiante gesto.

-solo tú te pones a jugar en estos momentos- rió conmigo -vamos, Tony nos espera en la entrada

Comencé a correr con la hermosa pelirroja en mis brazos. Se sentía tan bien cargarla, realmente pensé que era capaz de protegerla, como ella hizo tantas veces conmigo.

-¡ohh, no puedo creer que lo arrastraste hasta aquí!- mascullé, esquivando a unos guardias, depositándoles varias patadas.

-no tuve que hacerlo, el accedió a venir, tienes un gran amigo, cariño

Estaba a punto de contestar, hasta que observé como una gran cantidad de hombres se acercaban hacia nosotras, sin mucha cara de buenos amigos.

Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de idear un plan. Pero a mi loca cabeza no se le ocurría nada.

-toma- la escuche hablar, pasando mi vista por ella -esparce esta poción, y podremos salir

La agarré, observando aquel liquido verde que parecía ser nuestra salvación.

-¡Como usted ordene, Madame!- obedecí, dando un gran salto sobre sus cabezas, abriendo la pequeña botella con los dientes y vertiéndola sobre ellos.

Al instante un humo emano de esta, desarmándolos a todos.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué tiene esto? ¡Es efectivamente efectivo!- atine a decir, aterrizando y continuando mi corrida.

-es algo como...una pastillita para dormir...- murmuró, sonriéndome con picardía.

Le devolví el gesto, sin detener mis pasos. La salida estaba cerca.

-¡Ahí!- exclamé, al ver una luz provenir detrás de una puerta. Con una patada la abrí, encontrándome con mi amigo, luchando por su vida.

-¡Grandulón!- grité, esparciendo lo que quedaba de aquella extraña pócima, sobre los tipos que lo atacaban. Estos inmediatamente flaquearon, cayendo dormidos.

-¡Loquilla, estás viva!- se volteó hacia mí, dibujando una gran sonrisa metálica.

-¡Claro que si! gracias a mi querida novia- enfatice eso último, observándola con orgullo.

Creo que el término "novia" la sorprendió un poco, ya que no tenía palabras para contestarme.

-y...a ti también- traté de cambiar el tema, al no obtener respuesta alguna -gracias por venir, compañero

Levanto las manos, en señal de derrota -a esta altura no podría vivir sin tus locuras, amiga ¡Vamos, entremos al coche! no sé si vendrán mas escorias...debemos apresurarnos

Al instante nos subimos, arrancando a gran velocidad.

Ivy se dejo reposar en mi regazo, obviamente agotada.

-tranquila florecita...pronto llegaremos...

Aprecié como asentía, refregándose en mis rodillas, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello, con un poco de culpa.

En ese momento, me juré por segunda vez, jamás involucrarla en mis problemas. Perderla no era una opción.

Nunca lo fue, y menos ahora que mis sentimientos por ella...habían crecido considerablemente.

* * *

Capitulo 5 entregado!

Decidí narrar la mitad de este capitulo, por Harley. Ya que merecian saber también su lado de la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besos!


	6. Propuesta aceptada

**Propuesta aceptada**

-...vy...Ivy...

Escuché su destacable voz en un eco, abriendo los ojos con demasiado esfuerzo para mi gusto.

-hemos llegado solcito, ven...curaré tus heridas...- me animó, levantándome en sus brazos una vez más, entrando en su desordenada pero acogedora morada.

-lo siento...al final, fui a rescatarte pero...tu terminaste haciendo todo el trabajo- bufé, sintiendo como me recostaba en la cama con extrema cautela.

-¿De qué hablas? si no fuera por ti ya no estaría aquí...el señor J me lo dejó bien claro- acotó, sentándose a mi lado.

Rodé los ojos, recordando aquella maligna figura -debí haberlo matado cuando pude...- solté, sin percatarme de mis propias palabras.

-no Ivy...si hay alguien que debe matarlo, esa soy yo

Lo dijo de tal forma, que me hizo estremecer.

Sabía que lo de ellos ya era historia pasada, pero no imagine que guardase tanto odio en su corazón...como para querer asesinarlo.

Adivinando mis pensamientos, continuó -¿Sabes? nunca pensé en eliminarlo por completo, es decir...sé que hemos tratado de matarnos mutuamente muchas veces, pero aunque no lo creas, dentro mío sabia que nunca lo lograría...con que se fuera de mi vida era suficiente, pero cuando te vi herida...y siendo golpeada por él- chocó los dientes con fuerza -realmente le deseé lo peor, y si evitar que esta situación suceda nuevamente implica cortarle la cabeza, eso haré

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, intimidada por su extraña confesión de amor.

-p-pasame esa planta...- cambié de tema, tratando de mantener la compostura, señalándole a una de mis queridas hijas.

-¡oki doki!- Volvió a su usual personalidad, en un instante.

Al alcanzármela, la tomé en mis manos, acariciándola y extrayendo un poco de líquido de sus hojas.

-¿Eso te ayudara a curarte?

-en efecto- respondí, comenzando a quitarme la ropa, pero mis músculos dolían demasiado para poder hacerlo.

Se percató de ello al instante, para mi "mala" suerte.

-¡Ven! por fin una tarea que puedo hacer a la perfección- exclamó, con entusiasmo, ayudándome a quitarme el traje.

Quedé por completo desnuda, deslizando sobre mis heridas aquel liquido que las curaba en un instante. Sus deseosos ojos no pasaron desapercibidos por los míos, pero veo que hasta la mismísima Harley Quinn puede controlar su lujuria en ciertos momentos, ya que no me tocó ni un pelo.

-wooow- exclamó, siguiendo con la mirada mis movimientos -eso es nuevo...

-lo es ciertamente, hace poco encontré a este extraño espécimen en Gotham...Batman lo guardaba bajo llave, ya me preguntaba como seguía vivo después de tantas batallas...pero obviamente no pudo resistirse a mis encantos- mencioné aquello, con total orgullo.

-nadie puede, florecita- interrumpió, sonriéndome con deleite.

Reí ante su reacción. Siempre hacia que olvidese mis pesares, como por arte de magia.

Mis heridas se curaron, sintiéndome renovada. Por fin podía moverme con libertad...aunque no había estado del todo mal ser cargada por ella. Extrañaba su tacto.

-iré a darme una ducha- atiné a decir, levantándome de la cama -descansa...has tenido un día dif...

-¡Yo también iré!- expresó, obviando mi suspiro, con una gran sonrisa.

Claramente iba a sumarse.

Sus manos refregándose contra mi espalda, era una sensación tan placentera. La suave espuma del jabón, sus caricias desplazándose por esta, el delicioso aroma a jazmín, todo era tan perfecto. Hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a refregar mi vientre, alertándome, elevándose lentamente por este.

-Harley...- musité su nombre, sin poder evitarlo -¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres jugar?- continué, llevando mi mano hacia atrás, sujetando su rostro y dirigiéndolo hacia mí.

-siempre quiero jugar...ya lo sabes...- susurró en mi oído, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba, rozando mis atributos, para luego atraparlos entre sus manos, estremeciéndome.

-pero...hay algo que quiero decirte antes de violarte...- sentenció, aun acorralando mis debilidades.

Solo pude estirar mas mi cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de visualizar sus ahora, honestos ojos.

-hoy...pensé que realmente te perdería...

Abrí los ojos de par en par, al observarla tan quebrada -también yo...cuando te lanzaste para recibir la bala por mí, mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante...

-tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que te hiciese más daño...

-¿Más?- inquirí, confundida.

Asintió, con un angustioso semblante -Ivy...siempre me has salvado de él, y por ende, siempre has estado expuesta al peligro...eso es lo que quería evitar...

Reposó su mentón en mi hombro, reforzando el agarre en mis pechos, haciendo notar con sus dedos, mi excitación inminente, jugando con ellos.

La situación era extrañamente conmovedora y tentadora.

Dibuje una nerviosa sonrisa. ¿Acaso no era consciente de que no era adecuado decirme esas palabras, con mis queridas tomadas de tal forma?

-temí perderte...y a pesar de todo, terminaste involucrada de igual manera...lo siento tanto...

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre mí, paralizándome.

Al recibirlas, instantáneamente recuperé la compostura, girándome y sujetando sus mejillas con firmeza -nunca vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que no es una molestia para mí rescatarte

Desvió la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada por sus actos -lo sé, pero no es algo que yo quiera que hagas, entiéndelo, no quiero perderte...

-ni yo a ti...

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en silencio. Podía vislumbrar mi reflejo lleno de amor en sus ojos.

Entrecerré mis propios ojos al percatarme de todo lo que sentía por ella.

-gracias...

Su voz emitiendo tal tonada, me hizo reaccionar.

-gracias por siempre estar para mi...

Una amable sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Acaricié sus cachetes, depositando varios besos en ellas -para eso estamos las amigas, nos cuidamos la una a la otra ¿Recuerdas?

-pero...- su voz parecía dudar- tú no eres solo una amiga para mi, y él lo sabe...por eso tengo miedo de...

-no me pasará nada, y tampoco a ti- la corté, dirigiendo mis mimos a su cuello -te protegeré, no importa lo que cueste

Posó sus expectantes ojos en mi -entonces... ¿Qué soy para ti?

¿Por qué aquella pregunta sonó demasiado formal?

Recordé como me llamo hace solo unas horas... "novia"

¿Eso es lo que éramos?

Mi corazón no dudo en estallar de felicidad al pensarlo. En el momento no pude responder por lo conmocionada que estaba, pero ahora...me sentía tan afortunada de que me nombrase de esa manera. Es mas... ¿No es lo que éramos hace tiempo ya? es solo que...nunca le pusimos nombre...no era necesario. Y sigue sin serlo. Pero admito, que era enternecedor oírlo.

Sonreí con dulzura, acercando mis labios a los suyos, rozándolos -eres mi lunática novia...- atiné a decir, uniendo nuestras bocas finalmente, explorándola por completo.

La estampé contra la fría pared, apegando más nuestros cuerpos. Necesitaba sentirla, con urgencia.

-Ivy...- la escuché susurrar mi nombre, dentro de mí.

Eso solo me extasió más.

Sin pensarlo, la apreté mas contra mí, depositando mi entrepierna con su intimidad.

-mmhh...- musitó, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello, intensificando la acción.

Mi respiración se entrecortaba, y mi cuerpo pedía más...a pesar de su notable cansancio.

-Harley...- la nombré, apartándome un poco, sin soltar su rostro.

-Ivy...yo...zzzzz

Pestañeé varias veces, atajándola en mis brazos, ya que se había deslizado por la pared, absolutamente agotada.

-¿Bebe?- la llamé, acariciándola, con una indescifrable sonrisa.

Ok...me dejó absolutamente extasiada. Este era el momento de demostrar mi lado humano y contenerme.

Debía estar muy cansada, al igual que yo. No podía culparla.

-ven...salgamos de aquí, así podemos acostarnos...

-mmm...si...pechos pelirrojos...

Reí ante sus delirios, sosteniéndola en mis brazos y sacándola de la bañera.

La rodee con la toalla, secándola. Sus risas ahogadas dibujaban una sonrisa en mí.

-vamos cariño, te meteré en la cama...

-méteme lo que quieeras...- divagó, mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación con torpeza y la recostaba, acomodándola al lado mío, arropándola.

Se dio vuelta, musitando algo que no llegué a entender.

Observé su espalda con profundidad. Tentada, la abracé por la cintura, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, y dejando reposar mi semblante en su cuello, inhalando aquella exquisita fragancia que emanaba.

-Harley...- susurré su nombre, inquieta. No lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar de mi agotamiento.

-¿mmhh?- murmuró.

-yo...- dude unos segundos, me costaba decir aquellas palabras -he pensado en tu propuesta y quiero...vivir contigo...

-¡mmhh!- expresó con felicidad, aun dormida, pero con una radiante sonrisa.

Sonreí al verla tan inocente.

-aunque no creo que cambie nuestra relación por ello...es decir, debo seguir viajando a Gotham por mi trabajo...

-te conseguiré uno aquí...lleno de veeerdes plantas...- musitó, aferrando mi agarre en su cintura.

Sonreí para mis adentros, acercándome más -se que lo harás... ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?- cuestioné, besando su cuello.

-por supuesto...margarita...

Sus ronquidos en medio de sus palabras me desconcertaban, pero sé que era sincera respecto a sus desvariantes frases.

Cerré los ojos con tranquilidad, acurrucándome con ella -te quiero...

Logré llegar a Morfeo finalmente, pero inclusive dentro de mis sueños, se encontraba la dulce rubia, robándome más de un beso.

* * *

Capitulo 6 entregado!

Disculpen si la historia va un poco lenta, es que quiero detallar lo más posible los sentimientos de ambas, en especial de Ivy.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Besos


	7. Pasado

**Pasado**

Abrí los ojos con una extrema pesadez, en todo sentido, ya que al tratar de incorporarme, un peso sobre mi cuerpo me detuvo.

-¡Buenos días, florecita hermosa!

Mi vista se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi propio vientre, ya que se encontraba sentada en este, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de mi cabeza, imposibilitándome escapar.

-B-Buenos días...

Su sonrisa se amplió al escucharme titubear. Me miraba realmente expectante.

-Emm...no puedo moverme dulzura...

-Esa es la idea.- refutó, rozando rápidamente sus labios con los míos -perdóname por dormirme ayer ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡Colapsé!

Reí ante su graciosa mueca.

-¿Tú colapsaste? ¿La gran Harley Quinn?- dije, rodeándola con mis brazos y acercándola más a mí.

-Oye, hasta las mejores pueden flaquear alguna vez...

-Ajá...- solté, en forma burlesca.

Su alegre rostro comenzó a transformarse en un adorable gesto, que derritió por completo mi corazón.

-Lo siento, Ivy...

-¡Haha! Tranquila, no te preocupes, he lidiado con situaciones peores...

-¿Peor que quedarte con las ganas?

Elevé una ceja, meditando la respuesta -De acuerdo...fue la peor situación con la que lidié en mi vida.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía! y eso me trae aquí...

-¿Aquí?

Su semblante se tornó picaron, dedicándome una provocadora sonrisa como regalo -Claro...aquí...- repitió, rozando su pierna contra mi intimidad.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, intentando no atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Apenas había despertado, mis sentidos estaban extremadamente sensibles, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

-Harley...no me provoques, no a esta hora...

Largó una carcajada, tomando mis mejillas con sus manos -¿Por qué? ¿Me violarás?

-Sabes que te encantaría...- atiné a decir, relamiendo mis labios, mientras posaba mi mirada en los suyos, con hambruna.

-Ayer me dejaste knock out, pero hoy tendré mi venganza... - enfatizó aquello último, tomando mis manos entre las suyas y juntándolas.

La observé, con una sonrisa curiosa -¿Qué es lo que harás?

Desvió su vista hacia el costado, escondiendo, sin mucho éxito, su expectante gesto.

De la nada misma, sacó una cuerda de sus espaldas, mostrándomela con orgullo, para luego pasar su lengua por ella.

Pestañeé varias veces, con una nerviosa mueca -¿H-Harley?

En respuesta, la sacudió frente a mí, lo cual me hizo tragar saliva con rudeza.

-¡E-Espera!

Sin darme mucha importancia, ató mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. De acuerdo, no era capaz de moverme...claramente me esperaba un despertar tormentoso.

-E-Es muy temprano para este tipo de juegos...

Al contrario de mis palabras, mi cuerpo temblaba de entusiasmo. De verdad quería ser domada por ella.

Yo...la gran Poison Ivy... ¿Domada? Solo a esa divertida rubia le permitiría tal privilegio.

-Con más razón ¡Hay que empezar bien el día!- exclamó, acercándose con rapidez a mi rostro, aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

Mi visión se perdió en sus brillantes zafiros. Si...brillaban, como nunca antes. Años atrás jamás hubiese podido ver esa luz emanar de sus ojos, estos solo se encontraban perdidos en una lunática oscuridad. Pero ahora...ahora resplandecían con intensidad...

¿Acaso era yo la razón?

-Pame...

Escuchar mi nombre de pila de tal indecorosa manera, deshizo mis pocas defensas.

Sin perder nuestro valioso tiempo, unió sus labios con los míos de manera desaforada, adentrando su lengua en mi cavidad al instante, escapándosele gemidos en el acto.

Moví un poco mis manos por inercia, tratando de zafarme. Su peso estaba apoyado sobre el mío, y su voluptuoso trasero rozaba con mi vientre, provocándome contracciones internas que no creía capaz de tolerar mucho tiempo.

Sus manos traviesas se deslizaron por mi cuello, hasta mis pechos, comenzando a rodearlos, de una tortuosa forma.

-Ah...- escapó de mis labios.

Con su solo tacto, mis sonidos se hacían incontrolables.

Su lengua comenzó una travesía, explorando por completo mi cuerpo, dibujando húmedos círculos y dejando su marca en cada parte de mi piel. Mi espalda se arqueó, dándole a entender lo que deseaba, que para mi suerte, lo captó de inmediato. Ascendió, sin perder su vista de mi, deteniéndose en mis ya, excitados atributos.

Los observó lujuriosamente, provocando que la electricidad que me irrumpía, se me hiciese insostenible.

-Oh...querida Pame...- susurró, y como consecuencia, su aliento me acarició, elevando aún más mi inminente estimulación.

Rodeó mi sensibilidad, para luego succionarla con un notable entusiasmo y soltarla, dejándome absolutamente extasiada.

-mmhh...- ahogué un gemido, percibiendo como su saliva quedaba sostenida de mi vulnerabilidad.

Sus dedos, al mismo tiempo, emprendieron su camino por mi vientre, deslizándose por este, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, empezando a frotarla con lentitud por encima de aquella tela que todavía me protegía.

Mis muñecas, agitadas, otra vez trataron de liberarse, ante las miles de sacudidas que me recorrían.

Era dolorosamente agradable. Todo con ella era de esa tortuosa manera...y amaba sentir esas sensaciones.

Moví mis caderas por instinto, incitándola a adentrarse en mí anhelado ser, pero en ese mismo instante...en ese maldito instante, escuchamos la puerta de su departamento abrirse con brusquedad.

Se quedó pasmada, observándome con inquietud.

-¡Haarleeey! ¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

La observé con desdén, alzando una enfadada ceja -¿No cerraste con llaves o qué?

-eemm...olvidé cerrarla...- murmuró, reincorporándose y sacando la lengua en señal de torpeza -¡Espérame! ¡Lo echaré en este mismo instante!

Se levantó de la cama con una tremenda velocidad, olvidándose de un pequeño detalle respecto a mi persona.

-¡Hey! ¡Desátame!

Claramente no me dio importancia.

Oí a lo lejos, como entablaba una alegre conversación con su robusto amigo, en vez de pegarle una patada en el culo, que de verdad deseaba oír.

-Por dios...- musité, intentando liberarme, pero me encontraba demasiado débil por las sensaciones de hace unos minutos. Era imposible.

De repente, escuché un ruido dentro del cuarto. Asustada, posé mi mirada en el suelo.

-Oh...solo eres tú...- suspiré, aliviada, al ver a su deforme castor.

 _Oh...mamacita..._

-Me pregunto por qué habla contigo como si fueras una persona...- inquirí, desconociendo la razón -bueno...si lo pienso bien, es bastante normal en Harley esas actitudes extrañas...

-¡Ivy! ¡Todo listo!- la escuché entrar precipitadamente, seguida, para mi tediosa suerte, de Big Tony -mi querido amigo podrá retrasar la reunión que tengo con mi banda ¿No es eso geniaaal?

Mi mandíbula se cayó al observarlo. El joven me devoraba con la mirada de arriba a abajo, incrementando mi ira.

-¡Sácalo de aquí, Harley!

-¿Eh? ¡No pasa nada! ¡Es Tony, es de confianza!

 _Puta madre..._

-¡No me interesa! ¡Estoy completamente desnuda y atada! ¡SACALO! - grité, conteniendo mis poderes que deseaban despellejarlos vivos.

-¡p-p-perdón! No quise interrumpir, o quizás si...-balbuceó, dejándose llevar por la rubia hacia la salida.

 _No puedo creer esto, de verdad...sus locuras no tienen fin..._

Luego de tal escena, irrumpió de nuevo en su habitación, con una gran sonrisa victoriosa.

Fruncí el ceño, al notarla tan contenta -¿Estás loca? ¡¿Cómo vas a dejar que me vea así!?

Llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensante -¿Cuál es el problema?- atinó a decir, acercándose y liberando mis manos, ante el enojo que provenía de mí -el es parte de mi familia, no debes avergonzarte margarita...

-¿Cuál es? ¿CÚAL ES? ME VIO ATADA EN TU CAMA, ESE ES.

-Tony sabe que eres mi novia.

-¡Eso no le da el crédito para verme en tal estado!

-¿Oh...eso significa que solo yo puedo verte así?- me provocó, sentándose sobre mí, nuevamente.

Desvié la mirada, entre ruborizada y pasmada -Si vivir contigo significa pasar por estas situaciones...retiro lo dicho...

Pestañeó varias veces, con asombro y confusión -¿Eh? ¿Has decidido vivir conmigo? ¡WIIIIl!-. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia el aire, festejando lo que pensaba que ya sabia.

Abrí los ojos cual platos, estupefacta -¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije anoche?

Estos ahora bajaron, acompañados por una sonrisa nerviosa -Solo unas partes...

Llevé la mano a mi frente, refregándomela con impaciencia -Dios...

-Pero pero pero... ¡Lo que importa es que aceptaste mi propuesta al fin!

-¿No me oíste? ¡Acabo de retirarme de esto!- atiné a decir, levantándome con brusquedad, provocando que cayese en la cama, como efecto rebote.

-¡Espera roja!

Se aferró con fuerza de mi brazo, solo provocando que mis iracundos ojos se hundiesen en los suyos.

-¡Prometo que no pasará de nuevo! Además... ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímida?

 _Desde que descubrí que te amo más de lo que que creí..._

-Tú eres la que se la pasa regalando besos por aquí y por allá sin pudor alguno ¿O me equivoco?

-Eso solo lo hago para conseguir lo que quiero ¡Ni se te ocurra usar ese ejemplo de nuevo!- la señalé, incrustando mi dedo en su pecho.

-¡Red, cálmate!

-Y por cierto, no es timidez, solo me gusta mantener mi privacidad, definición que veo que no existe en tu diccionario, ¡Más si estoy atada a tu cama!

\- ¿O será que...?- continuó, obviando mi respuesta -¿Estás enfadada porque interrumpieron nuestro amoroso momento...?

 _Por supuesto que era eso ¿De verdad lo descubrió recién? ¿Cómo no iba a enfurecerme? Bastante toleré toda la noche conteniéndome._

-Vamos, Pame...prometo compensarte, sabes que siempre lo hago- susurró, abrazándome por la espalda.

Deslicé mi mirada al suelo, impactada por mi propio carnal deseo. Nunca había anhelado tanto desquitarme corporalmente con alguien.

-¿Aún tienes ganas?- cuestionó, delineando círculos en mi vientre, con sus finos dedos.

-No...- mentí, tratando de alejarme.

-A mi no me engañas jazmincito...- murmuró en mi oído, para luego lamerlo con lentitud.

Sus sonidos impregnados en ese lugar, me llenaron de deseo, más del que tenía previamente.

-Te veo...veo tu carita tentada...

-Cállate...

-Ven con mamá...

-No.

-Vamos...

-No...

Ante mi rotunda negación, sujetó mi mano y me lanzó contra su cama, cayendo de espaldas en esta.

-No escaparás de mi, Poison...- susurró, navegando su lengua por mi cuello.

Odiaba con todo mi ser, tanto como amaba, que conociese a la perfección mi debilidad.

-T-Te dije que...

-¿No?- terminó mi frase, atrapando mis atributos en sus manos, esta vez de una forma no tal amable como la anterior -Eso lo veremos...

El timbre sonando, nos petrificó de nuevo.

Fruncí tanto el ceño, que juré que me desfiguraría. Realmente no podía estar pasando aquella situación.

-Y reitero, me retiro.- sentencié, empujándola y levantándome con un notable enfado dibujado en mi semblante.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Prometo que no siempre será así! Solo debo organizar mi agenda y...

No la dejé terminar, ya que cerré la puerta de la habitación en su cara.

Me vestí con rapidez y salí de su casa, para encontrarme con un joven misterioso, que sostenía una pizza en sus manos.

Lo miré con desprecio -¿Y tú eres...?

-¡Oh! Harvey, de la banda de Harley- soltó sonriente, con una tonada afeminada.

 _¿De verdad? ¿Esa fue tu gran idea de un apodo?_

-Como sea...- pasé de él, saliendo con rapidez por la puerta.

-¡Espera! ella me pidió que viniera para...

No escuché sus palabras finales. Mi mente era un caos. Era consciente de que estaba actuando como una niña pequeña...pero mierda, interrumpirnos así mas de una vez...no lo toleré.

Me dirigí hacia un aislado parque de la ciudad, dejándome reposar en el verde pasto. Necesitaba pensar.

¿Pero pensar qué? El hecho de que estaba completamente enamorada no iba a desvanecerse así porque si.

Con mi querida amiga, siempre hemos tenido un vínculo especial, y carnal. Siendo cómplices de nuestro amor en la mayoría de nuestros encuentros. Siempre la quise...pero no podía obviar, que cada vez la quería más.

En el pasado habíamos dejado en claro nuestro tipo de relación, siendo yo la primera en imponer esa idea. La idea de ser libres, de estar con quien queramos. Un vínculo sin ataduras.

Eso sigue sin incomodarme, y sinceramente, no creo que nunca lo haga. Lo único que me molestaría y lastimaría al mismo tiempo, es que me dejase de lado. Y eso es lo que sentía ahora.

Tenía que admitir que una solitaria como yo, no podía entender al cien por ciento lo que significaba el contacto con los humanos. Ella era mi única amiga, después de todo, porque yo así lo quise, porque vi un extraño pero atrayente resplandor en su ser que me incitó a continuar a su lado.

Este creció, demasiado, en estos últimos tiempos.

Pero...hay algo extraño, no pude haberme desquiciado por tal estupidez...algo sucede. Hay claramente una ira contenida en mí...ira ¿Por qué? No...mejor ni me lo pregunto. Sé bien el por qué, y también sé que hace tiempo decidí olvidarme de aquello.

Quizás, la solución para evitar mi pesar...era volver a ser la misma de antes, y no depender de nada...ni nadie.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Oí a mis espaldas, aquella voz que tanto conocía, y que despertaba inquietantes emociones en mi interior.

Me reincorporé fingiendo desinterés, para luego clavar la mirada en ella, que me observaba con ¿Enfado? ¿Harley...enojada conmigo? Eso sí que era una novedad.

-Harley...pero que...- detuve mis palabras, al pasar mi vista hacia su mano. Esta sostenía la pizza que aquel joven tenía antes en su poder.

-Vino porque yo le dije que quería pizza...- habló, haciendo caso omiso a mi confundido semblante -porque sé que a ti te gusta...

De acuerdo, no vi venir eso, por ende, mi corazón comenzó a ablandarse con un leve padecimiento.

Ja... ¿A quién engaño? Este ya había aflojado a penas la vi detrás de mí.

-Quería darte una sorpresa...

 _Basta...me harás flaquear..._

-Lo siento, Ivy. Prometo que las cosas serán diferentes...solo...confía en mí ¿Si?

 _Mierda..._

Largué un suspiro tan extenso que juré que me quedaría sin aire. Tenia que actuar como una mujer madura, solo esperaba tener la sensatez para hacerlo.

Me puse de pie, quedando frente a frente con su angustiosa persona.

-Yo soy la que debe disculparse, perdóname Harley, por haber actuado tan infantilmente...

Sonrió de lado, de forma divertida -No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero tengo que admitir que es bastante entretenido ver esta nueva faceta en ti...- bromeó, acortando mas la distancia.

Derivé la vista al suelo, sin saber que decir. Me tenía, no podía contradecir ese hecho, ya que era cierto que estaba actuando diferente. Ni yo misma era consciente de que tales reacciones se encontraban escondidas en mi corazón.

-Te quiero...Ivy...

Posé mis ojos en ella, desarmada por su cariño -Siempre dices eso cuando sabes que estoy enfadada...

-¡Pero funciona!

Alcé una ceja, desconfiada.

-¿O no?- continuó, desplazando su mano por mi ahora, acalorado rostro.

-Bueno...no tenía pensado esto ¿Pero qué tal si desayunamos al aire libre?

-¿Acaso no podías esperar?- atine a decir, observando cómo devoraba una porción.

-Sabez bien que la pizza ez mi debilidad- habló, mostrándome con entusiasmo su devoción ante la comida.

No pude evitar sonreír. Siempre lograba quitarme el mal humor, aunque también, podía hacerlo resurgir en cuestión de segundos. Era consciente de ello.

Nos sentamos en aquel árbol, que anteriormente pensé utilizar como mi psicólogo, empezando a comer con entusiasmo.

Bueno...admito que la pizza también era una debilidad para mí, pero al menos conservaría la comida dentro de mi boca, no como la rubia a mi lado que por hablar mientras masticaba, pequeños -o mejor dicho, no tan pequeños- pedazos salían volando de esta.

-Ya le dije a Tony que no se puede tomar libertades respecto a mi casa. ¡Está todo arreglado!

-No hace falta Harl, te dije que no le dieras importancia a como actué...al berrinche que hice...

-¡Oh no no! ¡Actuaste como una perfecta esposa! ¡Eso es lo correcto!

Mi mente se paralizó al escucharla -¿E-Esposa? Deja de dar pasos tan agigantados ¿Quieres?

-Y tu deja de asustarte por cada broma que hago... ¿Tanto terror le tienes a la formalidad, florecita de primavera?

Dio en el clavo. Por supuesto que le temía. Todo era nuevo para mí, y si, me asustaba, no iba a negarlo.

Pensar que mi vida solo se guiase por su presencia, me hacía perder los estribos. Tenía cosas que hacer, no debía olvidarme de eso.

El silencio nos irrumpió unos minutos. Harley se mostraba pensativa, lo cual era chocante, proviniendo en ella.

-¿Ivy...por qué no te dejas ser?- habló finalmente -Debe ser doloroso estar en contra de lo que sientes todo el tiempo.

Mis ojos la invadieron, incrédula por su petición.

-Has estado reprimiéndote tanto tiempo...alejándote de la gente, de mí en su momento... ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar tu presente?

Parpadeé varias veces, pasmada. Incapaz de evitarlo, el rencor que creí olvidado, comenzó a fluir por mis venas, fuera de control.

Tenía que ser una broma, una mala broma lo que me decía.

Recé para contenerme, de verdad lo hice...pero era imposible. Acababa de despertar un lado mío que anestesié hace tiempo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de todos esos años que estuviste apegada a tu psicópata amante?

Sus parpados se entreabrieron, para luego observarme con confusión y dolor.

-¿Qué hay de todo ese tiempo que estuve a tu lado ayudándote? ¿En qué momento me alejé de ti?

-No me refería a eso...

-¿Qué hay de todo mi valioso tiempo que perdí por ti? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Si es por mí, yo...- callé mis palabras al instante, percatándome de que estaba a punto de confesar un doloroso sentimiento que decidí esconder en su momento.

-Ivy...

-Déjalo...no tengo ganas de discutir.

Sus manos tomaron mis hombros con tal ímpetu, que me hicieron tirar la comida -¡No! ¡Me dirás ahora mismo todo lo que sentiste en ese momento de mi vida!

-¿P-Por qué?

-Porque necesito escucharlo.

Choqué los dientes, realmente odiando su insistencia. Recordar mis tediosas emociones en ese tiempo...solo me hacia entristecer ¿Es que no podía verlo?

-Dímelo.

Como si la paciencia nunca hubiese sido mi fuerte -y estoy empezando a pensar que nunca lo fue- mis labios se entreabrieron con rabia, dejando mi agonía pasada en libertad.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡La tendrás!

Sin el permiso de mi mente, mis manos tomaron el control, embistiéndola contra el suelo.

-I-Iv...

No la dejé terminar, y tampoco a su agarre que trató de detener mi acción. Aprisioné sus manos con las mías, acercando considerablemente mi esmeralda mirada.

Quería que lo viera, que notase en primera persona el dolor reflejado en mis ojos.

-Mi verdad...tu verdad...eso ya no tiene importancia ¡Porque nada de lo que diga podrá hacerte entender todo lo que sufrí en esos tediosos días, tratando de alejarte de ese enfermo!

-Pame...espe- ¡mmhh!

Mis labios sellaron sus intentos de detenerme, relamiéndola a mi gusto, degustándola con un punzante rencor en mi alma.

Así de rápido como los tomé, me desprendí de estos, dejando un sabor amargo en su corazón, que obviamente, pude percibir.

-Si supieras las veces que traté de olvidarte, de darme por vencida contigo...pero...- mi cabeza descendió, comenzando a sentir que perdía la fuerza -pero...no podía dejarte, no quería dejarte...me habías hipnotizado, nunca nadie logró ese efecto en mi...y quise creer que...

-Ivy...

-Que por algo había pasado...que nuestro destino estaría unido siempre, sin importar la situación que enfrentáramos. Éramos amigas...mi primera y única amiga...ya no podía abandonarte, y sin embargo...tu seguías tan inmersa en esa mierda de tipo.

Su doloroso silencio me hundió el alma, desapareciendo la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Estabas tan perdida en esa odiosa persona, en vez de perderte en mí...que daba todo por ti con cada segundo de mi vida...- aferré más sus muñecas, provocando que soltase un leve gemido de malestar -en vez de estar ocupándome como debía de mi primer misión, de mi primer amor... ¡Me encontraba cuidando de una niñita como tú! No podía creerlo...

-Basta...es suficiente...

-¡No! ¿Querías la verdad? ¡Ahora la escucharás!

Con rudeza, la di vuelta, dejando mi cuerpo caer sobre su espalda -La escucharás aunque no quieras...- susurré en su oído, para luego lamerlo con lentitud.

-I-Ivy...

-Te deseaba...todo esos años perdidos te deseé como nunca deseé a nadie, y a pesar de conseguir tu aprecio en varios sentidos, siempre sentí que algo faltaba...y ese algo era...

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intuyendo mis próximas palabras -¡Basta! ¡No lo digas!

-¡Y ese algo era...que apenas él venía por ti me dejabas absolutamente abandonada!

Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo. La estaba lastimando, lo sé. Pero ya no podía detenerme. Tantos años conteniendo mi ira...ya no podía más.

Mi mano, perdiendo el control, se adentró en su escotada remera, rozando por dentro de esta su estremecida piel.

Mi tacto solo le causaba dolor. Era consciente de ello. Mis emociones estaban tan desenfrenadas que traspasaban mi alma, fusionándose con mi cuerpo, con este maldito recipiente que me fue dado.

-B-Basta...Ivy...

-Y entonces... ¿Qué era de mí esos días que te alejabas, esos días que hasta luchabas contra mi persona cuando quería salvarte de él? ¿Qué era de mí...Harley, puedes imaginarlo?

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, dejando caer sus lágrimas al vacío, al mismo tiempo que un jadeo escapaba de sus labios, al percibir mi otra mano adentrarse en su short, rozando su sensibilidad.

-No, no puedes imaginarlo, nunca has estado en mi mente...nunca me has entendido, no como yo a ti... ¿Acaso alguna vez trataste de pensar en lo que sentía? ¿Lo hiciste?

Como si la impaciencia tomará el mando en su agrietada mente, soltó un grito ahogado, volteándose violentamente contra mí, provocando que mi espalda cayese estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡SI LO HICE!- exclamó, ahora siendo ella la que tomaba mis manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas y acorralándome.

Mi mente quedó en blanco al percibir su dolencia.

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡SIEMPRE TE ENTENDÍ! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! y lo peor...es que a pesar de todo continué con él...

Su visión de deslizó por mi afectado semblante, derrumbando su pesar en el -Siempre...quise escapar de él... ¡Lo sabes! ¡Y también sabes que estaba tan enferma que pasaron años hasta que pudiese hacerlo!

-Harley...

-¡Lo siento tanto roja! ¡Nunca quise lastimarte! ¡Me odio por ello todos los días!

 _No más de lo que me odio a mi misma, por estar haciéndote pasar por esto..._

Su arrepentimiento se derrumbo sobre mí, desarmándome poco a poco.

-Quería estar contigo, esa es la verdad...pero algo no me dejaba...algo me hacía seguir unida al Joker...lo siento...sé que no merezco ser perdonada, no merezco nada de ti realmente, inclusive tu compañía...

-Har...

-Siquiera sé por qué sigues tolerándome...

Me quedé muda, observando como una lamentable sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Así que lo sabia...si...un lado mío también intuía que conocía mi verdad. Que conocía la agonía que oculté durante tanto tiempo.

Ascendí la vista, que se encontraba perdida en la nada, y al toparme con sus ojos, el aire comenzó a faltarme.

¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Acaso, actué igual que su violento ex? ¿La lastimé? Si...de eso no cabía duda.

Lo único de lo que era consciente, era de que mis próximas palabras serían el veredicto final. Soltar o permanecer...tenía que decidirme y hacer las paces con mi revoltoso interior. A pesar de que pensé que ya lo había hecho, pero claramente...no era el caso.

* * *

Perrdonen a los que siguen esta historia, por tardar tanto! tuve una pequeña falta de inspiración, y no quería escribir cualquier cosa ¡Pero ya reviví!

Muchas gracias por los reviews! Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi :)

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besotes grandes!


	8. Colapso

**Colapso**

No decía nada...y eso provocaba que mi ya de por si, enloquecida mente, se desquiciase aún más. Nunca había sentido tanto temor por perder a alguien, siquiera con el Señor J.

Le mantuve la mirada, como si de esa manera pudiese atravesar esa coraza que nuevamente y después de mucho tiempo, estaba imponiendo.

Pero nada sucedía. No escuchaba su dulce voz...no lograba ver aquella luz en sus ojos que siempre me dedicaba.

Al percatarme de eso, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas se escaparan todavía más de mis ojos. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, abandonada e indefensa.

-Ivy...por favor...- rogué, reforzando el agarre en sus manos.

Sus ojos me analizaron un momento, con una tristeza que me atravesó tanto...que perdí la fuerza en mi cuerpo y tuve que soltar sus manos para apoyarme sobre el prado, evitando caer sobre ella.

-Lo siento...

A penas oí en un susurro. Pero eso fue suficiente para brindarme el valor que creí perdido.

-Yo lo siento...perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, perdóname por...-

-Harley.

Callé mi habla, ya que la forma en que dijo mi nombre, me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Mis pensamientos se descontrolaron intuyendo lo próximo que me diría. La conocía demasiado. Se sentía acorralada, y eso...no era de su agrado.

-Lo lamento...no puedo seguir así.

Al escucharla, una extraña y casi maniática sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios -¿S-Seguir así? ¿De qué hablas margarita? Si a penas estamos arrancando esto seriamen-

-No- me cortó, reincorporándose un poco -no lo entiendes... no puedo.

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sin habla, sin argumentos, sin excusas para retenerla. Y es que su mano, ahora deslizándose sobre mi rostro en una caricia que ocultaba dolencia, y su mirada...que contradecía totalmente sus palabras hirientes, reafirmaban esa puta duda que me invadió segundos atrás.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía forma de defenderme del porvenir.

Su visión decayó, mientras me apartaba un poco con su otra mano, como si mi cercanía le quemase.

-Debí haberlo sabido...- empezó a decir, con una mueca angustiosa -El amor no es para mi...

-Pero Ivy...

Mi voz finalmente pudo emanar, pero solo pude decir esa idiotez. Ja, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Quizás el hecho de jugar el papel de una estúpida tanto tiempo me transformó de verdad en una.

-Mira en lo que me convierte, Harley- continuó, regresando sus ojos a mí -¡Mírame bien!

Mi propia mirada se ablandó, mientras trataba de retenerla atajando su cintura -Lo único que veo en ti, es temor...

-A eso mismo me refiero. No puedo sentir este tipo de emoción con la misión que tengo.

Choqué los dientes, realmente harta de su reiterado y puto monólogo.

-Tú maldita misión me tiene lo que no tengo por el piso...- señalé mi entrepierna, frunciendo el ceño.

Bien, admito que no pensé con claridad mis palabras. Definitivamente había reavivado una llama, una llama que lejos estaba de ser pasional.

Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con ironía -¿Así qué eso es lo que piensas de algo tan importante para mí?

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿No soy lo suficientemente importante?

No contestó, pero para mí, su única respuesta fueron sus dedos quitando mi agarre de su cintura.

-No lo acepto- dije, sin intenciones de perder la batalla.

Obviando mi negación, se levantó con lentitud, alejándose un poco, para luego penetrarme con sus esmeraldas ojos. No lograba descifrar si había ira en ellos, tristeza u alguna otra combinación de cosas.

-No seas chiquilla.

Y eso fue todo. Su indiferente comentario cortó el pequeño cablecito que era mi sostén a la tierra. Traté, de verdad traté de parecer normal, de tener una disputa normal con la persona más importante de mi vida...de mantenerme serena... ¿Serena? ¡HA! Eso simplemente no soy yo.

Y ella...lo sabe bien.

Mis precipitados pasos la estamparon, sorprendiéndola -¡TÚ NO SEAS CHIQUILLA! ¡Te la pasas escapando de mí! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que me estuviste evitando todo este tiempo?

Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero solo aire emanó de ellos, impacientándome mas.

-¡Cagona!

Hizo una mueca que a mi parecer, consistía en conservar la paciencia.

-Harley, escucha...

-¡¿Y además me ilusionas diciéndome que vendrás a vivir conmigo?! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Puta madre. Realmente no podía controlarme. Justo con ella...con la única persona en el mundo que no quería demostrar mi aberrante locura, me estaba desquitando.

Llegué a notar como sus ojos se tornaban un poco rojos, pero en mi arrepentimiento quise pensar que era de rabia.

-Me deje llevar, lo lamento.

Arrepentimiento que se fue al carajo en un segundo, al oír su maldita excusa, dicha de una forma tan neutral.

Asentí con sarcasmo, esbozando aquella maliciosa sonrisa que bien había aprendido, de mi psicópata ex.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda!- cada palabra que brotaba de mi boca, clavaba un punzante dolor en mi pecho -No sé cómo pude fijarme en una falsa como tú.

-Tampoco yo lo sé...

Mordí mis propios labios, provocando que la sangre comenzase a fluir por estos.

La bronca que sentía no se podía siquiera medir. Pero no era debido a sus palabras, sino porque estaba segura que se estaba guardando todo lo que realmente sentía y quería decirme, y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Nuestras miradas chocaron, y pude observar como su mano se movió instintivamente, con intenciones de curar la herida provocada en mi piel, por mi propia furia. Sin esperar a su tacto, le corrí la cara, escupiendo mi sangre en el suelo.

Sus puños se cerraron en respuesta. Parece ser que no era la única que estaba perdiendo la razón.

-Deja de mirarme así... ¿No te das cuenta que si sigo a tu lado enloqueceré?

-¿Y?- atine a decir, señalándola -¡Eso es lo que hace el amor, que problema hay!

-¡TODO!- se exaltó, tomando mis hombros, para mi grata y extraña sorpresa -¡Todo, Harley!

-Ivy...

-¡Mira como te traté hace unos minutos! Por poco y...- selló sus labios, conteniéndose -no quiero lastimarte... en este momento me desconozco, a penas puedo pensar con claridad.

La miré con desdén, tratando de mantenerme firme -Yo nunca pienso con claridad y vivo bien, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Lo que provocas en mí no es solo amor... es una mezcla de sentimientos que no puedo sostener ahora.

Me perdí en su lastimoso semblante e incapaz de evitarlo, delineé una comprensiva sonrisa, mientras mi mano se apoderaba de su rostro -Pame, eso es normal.

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, destruyendo mi leve esperanza.

-¡No lo es para mí! ¡Me distrae, y no puedo ni debo distraerme!

Cada día me sorprendía más lo rápido que podía sacarme una sonrisa, y luego de unos segundos deshacerla.

-¿Es tan malo lo que te causo?

Ahora era ella la que me dedicaba una sonrisa indescifrable. Lo único visible que pude percibir en su gesto...fue desesperación.

-¿Quieres saber, Harleen?

Parpadeé con rudeza, desorbitada. Creo que fueron contadas las veces que me llamó así...y todas esas veces fueron fulminantes.

-Te lo diré, ya que ansias tanto una respuesta...- retomó, con un obvio sarcasmo.

Parecíamos dos locas de mierda bipolares. Nada tenía sentido.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, pero mi garganta se encontraba seca y hasta ese natural acto me costaba.

-Puedo empezar por el hecho de que solo quiero estar contigo...y eso me desquicia. Pierdo el control por ti...

-Me gusta verte perder el control...- solté, sin el permiso de mi mente.

-¡Oh! ¡Espera! Este ejemplo es mejor...- bromeó, a pesar de tal situación, para luego, avanzar hacia mí y sujetar mi mentón, acercándome hacia ella -Te deseo a cada momento.

Cualquiera se pondría feliz por el contenido de sus palabras...básicamente me estaba confesando su amor. Pero el desprecio en su tonalidad, me indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Últimamente he tenido sentimientos encontrados...- continuó, relamiendo sus propios labios y detallando los míos -no quiero que nadie te toque, ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Qué te parece eso?

Mis mejillas se acaloraron debido a su caliente discurso -¿Y-Y eso que tiene de malo?

-¡Todo! ¡Yo no soy así!

-Es normal sentir esas cosas, florecita.

-Pues yo no quiero sentirlas, ¡No quiero que estos sentimientos me impidan pensar con claridad! Pero lo que menos quiero y...- dudó, aferrando la mano a su pecho -...y lo que más temo es lastimarte...

-No lo harás...

Bufó, con una media sonrisa -¡Ya lo hice, Harley! ¡Hace unos instantes! ¿O acaso estás tan acostumbrada al maltrato que te pareció un juego de niños aquello?

Mi mente lo meditó unos segundos, ¿Será eso verdad?

-Eso debe ser...- contestó por mí, apartándose unos centímetros, escapando de mi aprecio -Por eso no puedo estar contigo...no con todas estas emociones que no sé controlar.

Acorté la distancia de nuevo. Si algo me destacaba era lo insoportablemente insistente que podía llegar a ser.

-Es algo nuevo, nunca lo sentiste antes por eso no puedes controlarlas- pronuncié, como una buena psiquiatra -pronto lo lograrás, te lo asegu-

-¡No me interesa lograrlo!- se giró hacia mí, con una aturdida mirada en sus ojos -¿No lo entiendes? ¡No estoy hecha para esto!

Oh Oh. De verdad me estaba asustando. ¿En serio quería alejarse de mí? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntas? No...no lo soportaría...

Llevó los dedos a su frente, y se la refregó con impotencia. Nunca la había visto en tan lamentable estado.

-No quiero lastimarte...- repitió, perdidamente -Te amo demasiado, jamás me lo perdonaría...eres lo que más me importa, eres mi única debilidad...

Las fuerzas me abandonaban. Ya no sabía que decirle. Pero irónicamente, a pesar de que me sentía por completo desgastada, percibía como si un pequeño vaso en mi mente, que con el paso de los minutos se iba llenando con una tortuosa lentitud, estuviera a punto de rebalsar. Algo malo iba a suceder, y definitivamente iba a ser mi culpa.

-No logro controlar lo que siento...terminé por decirte todas esas cosas hirientes...

-Al menos te desquitaste.

Sé que mi voz resonó en sus pensamientos, ya que soy consciente de que sonó iracunda.

-Entiendo si estás enojada...tienes derecho a estarlo, me comporte mal. No te merezco...

-No- la corté, abriendo mis ojos lo más que podía. Pequeño detalle que sucedía cuando perdía la cordura.

Retrocedió unos pasos al verme en tal estado. Me conocía demasiado bien, pero estoy segura...que no se esperaba lo siguiente.

Estaba a punto de decir lo que no quería, no sentía y lo que más podía llegar a lastimarle.

-Resultaste peor que el señor J...- emanó finalmente de mis labios, mientras mi mentón se elevaba con un egocentrismo fingido, pero bien sentido.

Juré escuchar un quiebre en su ser, de verdad que lo escuché... Ah no, espera...no es ella, soy yo. Me estoy quebrando, tanto, que duele. Es el peor dolor que sentí en mi vida... mierda, no puedo tolerarlo. Me ahoga...no puedo respirar.

Mi cuerpo tembló como consecuencia de mi propia acción. Luego de unos minutos que me parecieron incontables, mi cobarde mirada se dignó a penetrar la suya, y lo que vi en ella provocó que mi quijada cayese un poco.

Lágrimas... ¿Eran esas lágrimas recorriendo su precioso y simétrico semblante? Si, lo eran...

Mi boca se movió varias veces pero ningún sonido emanó de allí. Me encontraba paralizada. Nunca había visto a Ivy llorar. Eso solo me dio a entender que fui la primera privilegiada en lastimarla de la peor manera posible.

Inevitablemente la imité, con mayor intensidad, por supuesto. Siempre fui una llorona.

Me miraba de tal forma, con tanto padecimiento...

-I-Ivy...- musité, casi sin voz e intentando hacer reaccionar a mi entumecido cuerpo -Florecita, perdóname... n-no lo dije en serio.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, como si así pudiese retener el dolor que, sin caso alguno, seguía emanando.

Pero eso no fue lo que más me alertó, sino el movimiento de su cuerpo, lento pero firme, que atinó a darse media vuelta, mientras con su mano limpiaba su malestar.

Logré escuchar a su nariz aspirando su agonía una y otra vez, y eso solo provocó más pesar en mi.

Nunca pensé que verla llorar me destruiría tanto.

-Por favor...no...- fue todo lo que pude decir, con mi brazo estirado en su dirección.

-Perdóname por lastimarte...- dijo, y como resultado, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas en el suelo, sin poder quitar mi desarmada expresión.

-N-No...

Me dio la espalda. Y el solo contemplarla me hizo sentirla lejos, tan lejos que un pánico disfrazado de torrente me ahogó.

-Adiós, Harley.

Su despedida retumbó en mi cabeza, que me proporcionaba fuertes golpes internos con intenciones de despertarme del trance que ahora me paralizaba.

Pero fue imposible. Por primera vez en mi vida...sentí que perdía una parte de mi, y eso...me congeló.

Observé como su figura se volvía pequeña con cada paso que daba. Ya no podía vislumbrarla, detallar su hermoso ser...ya no podía hacer nada.

Mi frente se arrugó, mis labios temblaron y las lagrimas incrementaron, entrecortando mi respiración.

Lo próximo que llegué a oír o sentir, fue a mi propia voz elevándose y haciendo eco en aquel solitario parque, para luego desgarrarse por completo, ahuyentando hasta a los pájaros, y finalizando su alarido de dolor, en un sollozo que por varias horas, no me dio respiro.

* * *

¡Disssculpen la tardanza mis queridos/as! Tuve un pequeño problemita de inspiración. Ya que, supongo que los que siguen el último comic de Harley Quinn estarán enterados... ¡Lo quitaron de internet! DC se avivó...al menos yo no lo encontré más, y admito que ayudaba bastante a reanimar mi inspiración. Estoy devastada por no poder leerlo, ¡Estaba super interesante! Y al menos donde yo vivo cuesta conseguirlos para comprarlos. Nada...momento de catársis jajaj

Pero no se preocupen, por suerte, mi inspiración no se basa solo en lo que veo, surge de la nada, como este capítulo que hoy les dejo. Si, ya se, mucho drama y bla bla, suelo hacer esas cosas jajaj, ¡Pero tranquilos que la historia sigue!

¡Besitos a todos/as y muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Me alegra mucho mucho que les esté gustado la historia :) !


	9. Decisión

**Decisión**

Aferré con fuerza las rodillas a mi pecho, como si la presión de estas sobre mi piel me ayudase a calmarme.

Pero resultó ser peor. Mi respiración se entrecortó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Harley, por favor... tranquilízate, solo fue una pelea, son cosas que pasan...

Escuché a mi robusto amigo, al mismo tiempo que sentía su tacto proteger mi espalda.

Me refregué la nariz con el brazo, intentando limpiar mi lamento, pero era imposible, este seguía emanando por doquier.

-No Tony, no lo entiendes, nunca la vi así...- a penas dije en un susurro, clavando mi lamentable vista en él.

Me sonrió de una forma paternal, brindándome palmaditas.

-Fue como si...- continué, derivando los ojos al sucio suelo de mi hogar -...como si una parte de mí se esfumara...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando la vi partir... algo en mi se rompió.

-Eso es normal, rubia...

-¿Tú crees?- lo miré, cual cachorro abandonado.

-Por supuesto- delineó una nostálgica sonrisa -he sentido eso antes, puedo confirmártelo.

El silencio nos invadió unos segundos, acrecentando mi nativa curiosidad.

-¿Y la recuperaste?- cuestioné, imaginando su historia.

Su mueca se transformó en una nostálgica. Puta madre, hasta a mi mejor amigo le hacía daño.

-No... pero solo porque fui un cobarde, porque no tuve los huevos para enfrentarla de nuevo, ni pedirle perdón.

-Ya veo...

-Pero Harley... -su mano giró mi rostro, y con una amabilidad poco común en él, limpió mis lágrimas -aún estás a tiempo de recuperarla. Debes decirle lo que realmente sientes.

-¡Pero lo hice Big! ¡De verdad lo intenté! Y no quiso escucharme...

Alzó una ceja divertida, ante mis palabras -¿Puedes decirme que no enloqueciste en el medio de tu intento?

Dio en el clavo, por supuesto.

Inflé un poco los cachetes, desviando la vista -Quizás un poco... ¡Es que me sacó de quicio! ¿Qué es esa mierda de que no puede controlar lo que siente, de qué la distraigo?

-Tú la conoces mejor que yo... pero por lo poco que pude ver, me di cuenta de que es una persona complicada. Y si, tiene una misión, que te dejó en claro desde el principio.

Mis dientes relincharon con solo escuchar la palabra "misión".

-¡Me cago en su misión! ¿Qué hay de mí?

Noté como su ceño se fruncía. Creo que... internamente ya sabía lo que iba a decirme.

-Harley, ella siempre ha dado todo por ti, pero justamente, ¿Qué hay de ti?- repitió.

Mis ojos se abrieron cual platos, imposibilitándome contestar.

-¿Has pensado que quizás, en vez de quejarte podrías ayudarla con su propósito? Es más, ¿La has ayudado alguna vez?

-Yo...

-¿La has apoyado? ¿O siempre fue ella la que te cuidó?

Mi mente se nubló, dándole la razón. ¿En qué carajo le había ayudado?

En esa época donde Gotham era nuestro hogar, lo único que yo hacía era estropear todos sus planes. Culpa de mi torpeza, o tal vez... de mi desinterés por su misión.

Siempre dependí de su persona. Abusé de su amabilidad... la lastimé.

Mis ojos nuevamente se impregnaron de ese dolor que ya no sabía cómo apaciguar.

Como consecuencia, escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, sollozando -¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Soy una mierda!

De nuevo, sus gigantes manos me cuidaron, cubriéndome en un amistoso abrazo -Rubia, deja de lamentarte, en vez de eso, recupérala.

Asentí temblante dentro del aprecio, para luego elevar un poco mi angustioso rostro y encararlo -Gracias Tony, no sé que haría sin ti...

-Tonta... tienes un moco en la cara- fue su gran respuesta, lográndome sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Me limpió con un incondicional amor, y me ayudó a reincorporarme.

-Espérame aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?- solté, casi con terror.

No soportaría estar sola en este momento.

-A traerte unos ricos spaghettis del local del Tano, ¿Qué me dices?

Mis ojos se iluminaron al instante -¿E-Espaghettis? ¿Con albondiguitas?

-¡Esas mismas!

No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos como agradecimiento -¡Eres el mejor, Tony!

-Lo sé, lo sé...- dijo, correspondiéndome -ahora quédate quietita aquí hasta que vuelva.

Asentí enérgicamente, con una alegre sonrisa -Aquí te espero.

Observé su ida y no pude evitar agradecer demasiado a... no sé a quién, supongo que cuando muera lo sabré... Espera, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Agradecer el tener un amigo como él... y no solo es él, he logrado muchos vínculos importantes en este lugar.

Mi sonrisa se desdibujó en un segundo, al asociar y recordar las palabras que hace no tanto, me dedicó Ivy.

 _Me alegra que tengas tan buena compañía... es una tranquilidad para mi saber que cuando no estoy, tienes amigos que te protegen._

Mis puños se cerraron con rudeza, por aquella memoria.

Ella siempre velaba en mi... ¿Y yo? ¿Qué he hecho por ella? Solo la acusé de ser una cagona... Soy lo peor.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama de espaldas, mientras un tedioso suspiro se escapaba de mi aliento.

Tenía que hallarla, arreglar las cosas... Ya no me interesaba si no quería ser mi novia. Solo quería saber que se encontraba bien, quería ayudarla en lo que pudiese...

Mis ojos, ya irritados y rojos de tanto llorar, comenzaron a cerrarse. Me sentía tan agotada.

Sin embargo, un estrepitoso ruido provocó que los abriese de golpe.

Me reincorporé de inmediato, pasando mi vista instintivamente hacia la puerta -¿Tony, eres tú?

No oí su destacada y rasgada voz, lo cual me alertó.

Rápidamente tomé mi pistola, y me levanté.

-¿Quiéeen está ahí?- exclamé, de forma divertida -¡Oh! ¿Eres un acosador?

Nadie contestaba, por ende continué.

-¡Señor acosadooor!- solté en un cantito, asomándome por la puerta -Disculpe, pero ya tengo dueña, y una muy bonita a todo esto, así que si es tan amable de retirarse de mi casa, se evitará un tiro directo en sus partecitas...

De repente, escuché en un eco, una maquiavélica risa que creí olvidada. Eso... provocó que mi corazón palpitase atemorizado.

-Tan encantadora como siempre, Cuqui...

Ese apodo... solo había una persona que podía inventar tales nombres estúpidos.

-No puede ser...

Y antes de poder descubrir el nombre de aquella entidad, la puerta de mi cuarto, que de por sí ya se encontraba entreabierta, se movió con rudeza hacia a mí, provocando que mis pasos tambaleasen, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama.

Sucedió. Lo que menos deseaba en la vida, sucedió. Otra vez, allí estaba esa conocida y estirada sonrisa que me hacía hervir la sangre, y ya no en un buen sentido.

-¿Qué tal, calabacita? Ha pasado tiempo.

Lo detallé con la vista. Se veía tan tranquilo y confiado como siempre. Lo único diferente es que llevaba un gran abrigo que cubría los llamativos colores de su ropa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- .Soy consciente de que mi voz tembló un poco, pero sinceramente... no pude evitarlo.

Su imagen me aturdía.

-Veo que tu capacidad intelectual no ha cambiado mucho, ¿No se te ocurre nada?

Su gesto burlesco me dio el coraje para de nuevo, ponerme de pie. No iba a dejar que me humillara, no más.

-Solo se me ocurre que como siempre, has escapado de Arkham, y tienes un plan en mente...

-¡Bingo!

-Un plan del cual no pienso formar parte- agregué, señalándolo -creí habértelo dejado bien en claro la última vez que me secuestraste, ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

Él solo elevó sus manos, en señal de torpeza -Sabes que no puedo darme por vencido tan fácil. Te quiero de vuelta.

Un travieso gesto se dibujó en mis labios, mientras reafirmaba el agarre en mi confiable revólver.

-Qué casualidad, siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Oh! ¡Hablando de oportuno!, ¿Has visto las noticias?

Arqueé una ceja, confundida.

-No las viste- confirmó por sí solo, guiñándome un ojo -Tu florecita está armando un gran lío en la ciudad, ¿Cómo no estás enterada?

Mi respiración se entrecortó al escucharlo. ¿Ivy? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

Obviando mi pasmado estado, se dirigió con tranquilidad hacia la televisión y la prendió.

-Velo por ti misma...

Posé la visión en él con odio, para luego dedicar toda mi atención al noticiero.

El solo observar las impactantes imágenes, provocó que mi garganta se sofocara.

Ivy había irrumpido en un laboratorio que experimentaba con plantas. Estaba cubierta con un gran tapado, pero se podía ver a lo lejos que era ella, sus poderes la delataban.

Ese lugar se destacaba por haber destruido varias reservas naturales. Ella me contó sobre esa asociación, pero había decidido no usar la violencia para detenerla.

Por eso daba tantas conferencias, tratando de hacerles entender su punto de vista. Pero ahora... ¿Dónde había quedado su sensatez? .Aquel laboratorio se encontraba inmerso en llamas, la gente carbonizada por doquier... No es que me importasen esas personas, pero no quería ver a Ivy convertida en una vengadora nuevamente.

-No puede ser...

-¿Tuvieron una pelea? Vaya manera de desquitarse...- se burló, solo incitando mi furia aún más.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla...- atiné a decir, con la vista perdida y saliendo al instante por la puerta, pero un brusco aferre en mi brazo me lo impidió.

-Oh no, te quedarás aquí querida. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Me giré con rudeza, soltándome de este -¡Está en peligro, y es por mi culpa, así que déjame tranquila de una puta vez!

Algo en sus ojos me hicieron sentir notablemente insegura. Tenía un plan... un plan para retenerme, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin embargo, cuando sus gigantescos labios se abrieron para hablar, Tony apareció en la entrada. Sus ojos no tardaron en sorprenderse por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Al verme y reconocer al Joker, tiró la comida en sus manos y corrió hacia mí con su pistola en alto, pero de inmediato negué con la cabeza, deteniéndolo.

No quería que por mi culpa saliese lastimado. No deseaba que nadie más fuese herido.

Rogué, realmente rogué para que entendiese mi mensaje, que con mi desesperada mirada le entregué.

 _Busca a Ivy, y tráela._

Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

Quizás fueron mis lágrimas, que escaparon de mis ojos con solo pensar en ella, lo que le hicieron leer mi mente, ya que para mi alivio, así como entró, se retiró con la misma velocidad.

Delineé una extraña sonrisa, aliviada. Pero esta no tardó en convertirse en una mueca arrepentida. ¿Mi querida amiga estaba fuera de control, por mi culpa?

Con una lentitud, poco común en mí, clavé la visión en el hombre que ahora, sonreía lúgubremente.

Me la mantuvo unos segundos, y ahí pude ver con claridad, que aquel hombre no había cambiado nada. Ja... Jamás espere que cambiara.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a decir, recorriendo mi habitación -he estado pensado que esto de ser villano no me ha dado las victorias que siempre deseé.

Lo seguí con la mirada, a la defensiva.

-A raíz de eso- continuó, con un egocéntrico semblante -se me ocurrió que tal vez, si protegía a una ciudad de un enemigo en común, en este caso, Poison...

Parpadeé varias veces, comenzando a atemorizarme por su discurso.

\- Me ganaría la popularidad de la gente, y luego... con su fe en mis manos, me convertiría en un héroe para ellos, ¿Gran plan, verdad? Batman no se lo esperaría.

Mis dientes comenzaron a relinchar. El solo pensar en que le pusiese una mano encima...

-¿Cómo podría él esperar que yo, El Joker, hiciese una buena acción?

Con un instinto que no tardó en desatarse en mi ser, me abalancé hacia su asquerosa persona. Pero veo previó la situación, ya que atajó mi arma y me la quitó de inmediato. El hijo de puta me conocía demasiado, para mi fatídica suerte.

Como si nada hubiese sucedido, continuó.

-Entonces ahí es donde viene la parte divertida... poner en contra de todos a Batman, ensuciar su imagen, destruirlo de la manera más cruel posible...este lugar es ideal para hacerlo, casi nadie me conoce, y Poison... es la villana adecuada para lograr mi cometido.

Su sonrisa, que se ampliaba con el paso de los segundos, solo incrementó mi ira.

-Ahora solo lo que queda... es eliminarla.

Eliminarla... eliminarla... eliminarla...

Esa última sentencia resonó en mi mente, ensordeciéndome. El pecho se me achicó debido el hecho de imaginar su perdida... ante la opción de no escuchar nunca más su dulce voz...

Mi frente se arrugó, sin darle piedad a mi piel, y como nunca antes, sentí una inmensa furia contra ese hombre recorriendo mis venas, quemándolas en el acto.

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitir que dañase a mi persona más querida... aunque me costase la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-No...- musité, con la mirada perdida, y mi usual voz, dos octavas debajo, logrando su atención -Morirás aquí.

Elevó una ceja, sin entender muy bien mi mensaje, o sin creerlo quizás.

Mensaje que estaba a punto de desencadenar físicamente, ya que mi mano, sin perder más tiempo, se incrustó en la parte trasera de mi short, buscando mi arma de reserva.

-¿Qué dices?- bromeó, bufando con sarcasmo.

-Morirás aquí- repetí, abriendo mis ojos con rudeza.

-¿Qué...-

No lo dejé proseguir, porque ahora, mi querido cuchillo, se encontraba amenazando su garganta.

No pude evitar que una maníaca sonrisa se dibujase en mis labios, al verlo tan confundido por mi acción.

-¡Ha! No eres capaz...- .A pesar de que sonaba seguro, pude notar un leve titubeo en su tonada. Tenía miedo.

Si hay algo que no podía esperarse de mí, es aquella energía que ahora emanaba de mi cuerpo. Una que le daba a entender, que esta vez, no iba a dudar.

-/-

Caí de rodillas en el prado, respirando con dificultad.

Esta vez sí que me la había mandado.

Incendié el laboratorio, y maté a todas las personas que lo conformaban. No es como si sus vidas valiesen mucho pero... algo no estaba bien, no me estaba sintiendo para nada bien con mi atentado.

Mi antiguo yo jamás se hubiese arrepentido.

El sudor resbalaba por mi frente, cayendo en el verde pasto, y mi atareado aire no daba indicios de calmarse. Jamás pensé que volvería a reaccionar de tal violenta forma. El pasado me dejó bien claro que no me llevaba a nada...bueno, solo a un lugar... a Arkham.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, tratando de recobrar la sensatez, pero era imposible.

Estaba tan dolida, tan lastimada... tan enojada, que me desquité con el primer lugar que me vino a la mente.

No podía ser... ¡Esa irracionalidad no pudo provenir de mi!

Pero tenía que admitirlo. Esa locura era parte de mí ser... y no iba a alejarse con facilidad. La pude haber ocultado durante años, la pude camuflar, apaciguar, gracias al...

Mis ojos se abrieron precipitados, al caer en la cuenta de mi propio pensamiento.

-Gracias al amor de Harley...- murmuré, aferrándome al pasto.

Mi mirada decayó, mientras las lágrimas reprimidas emanaban de esta, deseando liberarse.

-Harley...- la nombré, alzando mí vista al cielo -¿Por qué... por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida?

Mi habla se atragantó. Me costaba hasta decírmelo a mí misma. Porque la verdad era demasiado pesada para aceptarla.

La impotencia recorría mi entumecido cuerpo, ahogándome en el más agudo sentir que percibí jamás.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no pude ser valiente?!- me exalté, golpeando iracunda el pasto, para mi propia sorpresa -¡¿Por qué no pude aceptar que tengo una debilidad, y que me gusta tenerla?!

Mi adorada amiga era todo para mi... y cuando perdí el control y la lastimé, me asusté. Temí hacerle lo mismo que el Joker.

¡Pero nunca le haría eso! Solo perdí los estribos, solo... la amo demasiado...

Y sé que tengo una misión, sé que me prometí no distraerme, ¿Pero acaso es tan mala su distracción? ¿Acaso es incorrecto que por primera vez en mi vida, me deje llevar? ¿Acaso... es tan malo ser débil?

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza, dejando caer mi lamento en la tierra. De esta al instante empezaron a crecer raíces que se elevaban, y limpiaban aquellas gotas que me cubrían.

Sonreí de lado, al observar a mis queridas hijas cuidándome -¿Ustedes piensan qué... debo permanecer con ella?- las acaricié -¿A pesar de que eso signifique que tardaré más en cumplir mi cometido? ¿Aunque... descubra una parte de mí que tengo terror de descubrir?

Para mi asombro, la respuesta que oí en mi interior me hizo estremecer, comenzando a sentir un alivio recorrerme... Un alivio que deseaba sentir hacía tiempo.

Siempre lo supe... la naturaleza es más sabia que el ser humano. Y yo, en mi confusión la deshonré. Ya que soy mitad humana y mitad planta...y aún así, no pude ver con claridad la realidad.

La respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mí. ¿Pero, era esa la verdadera? ¿O solo era una proyección de mis pensamientos, de mis anhelos, de mi mente... hablando por mí para tranquilizarme?

Algo interrumpió mi meditación. Unos precipitados y pesados pasos que se dirigían hacia mí con prisa.

Volteé el rostro hacia ellos, para encontrarme con Big Tony, corriendo con un asustado semblante.

De inmediato me alerté. A ciencia cierta se trataba de Harley.

-¡Ivy!- llegó hasta mi, para luego recostar las manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando el aire -¡E-Es Harley!

Me puse de pie con torpeza, al escucharlo -¿Qué sucedió?

Por supuesto, era obvia mi preocupación.

-E-El Joker ha vuelto...- soltó, de manera entrecortada.

Mi mirada se perdió en la suya, con un notable terror que creció en ella.

-¡¿Cómo?!- grité, tomándolo del brazo con rudeza -¡Vamos!

Al instante de dar un solo paso, escu **c** hé a las patrullas de fondo. Seguramente, buscándome.

Chasqueé los dientes, no dándole importancia -¡Rápido!- tironeé de él.

Tenía que ayudarla. No me importaba nada más. Mi felicidad dependía de su bien estar, y eso, es algo que jamás cambiaría.

Creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida. Y es que el solo pensar que la existencia de la persona que más amaba peligraba, me desataba tremendos tormentos.

Agitada, me detuve frente a la casa de Harley, con Tony detrás, en un estado peor que el mío. No se oía un solo sonido, gritos, disparos, nada... Eso solo empeoró mi malestar.

De una patada abrí la puerta y observé de reojo toda la casa, sin encontrarla.

-Su habitación...- susurré, y a grandes zancadas, pero también con sigilo, me dirigí allí.

Debía estar preparada por si el lunático de su ex tenía algo preparado para mí.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo cual solo me resultó más raro. Me quedé parada allí y mi visión, por instinto decayó, perdiéndose en el suelo. En este había unas claras manchas de sangre... no, espera, eran pisadas... pisadas con sangre.

La cautela me abandonó al detallarlas.

-¡HARLEY!

La abrí por completo estrepitosamente, pero al hacerlo, mi pie chocó contra algo, que no tardó en rodar unos centímetros.

No sé por qué, pero el sonido de lo que sea que haya rozado, me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Mi mirada comenzó a descender muy lentamente, casi con miedo, para encontrarse al fin, con el culpable de mi susto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al instante, al visualizar en toda su gloria, que aquel objeto no era más que la mismísima cabeza del Joker.

Cubrí mi boca, sin poder quitar mi vista de él. Estaba shockeada. Por sus ojos... pude notar que no supo cuando fue decapitado, o mejor dicho... no lo esperó.

Los casi imperceptibles sonidos de unas gotas cayendo sobre el piso, provocaron que volviese a ascender la mirada, con la misma lentitud que cuando la baje. Esta vez me topé con algo aún más impresionante... algo que secó mi garganta y desertó mi habla.

Harley se encontraba sentada en la cama, con sus pies en la tierra y cabizbaja. En su mano había un cuchillo, y de él, se resbalaban aquellas gotas de sangre que oí.

-H-Harley...- a penas pude decir, en un murmullo. No podía moverme.

Al escuchar mi voz, ascendió un poco su ahora, manchado semblante. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta de sangre.

La sangre de él.

El silenció nos invadió, tornando el ambiente aún más pesado.

Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, vislumbré como sus labios comenzaban a formar una leve sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Florecita...

Su voz sonada tan destruida.

Traté de ir hasta ella, pero solo pude lograr dar unos pequeños pasos. No sé por qué me encontraba tan conmocionada.

Tal vez era porque de alguna forma pensaba que su asesinato se llevó a cabo por mi culpa... y ahora su dolor, era mi propia culpa.

-Harley, ¿Qué has...-

-No tuve otra opción- me cortó, volviendo a desviar su vacía mirada, impregnándola en aquella cabeza -quería ponerte en peligro, quería... matarte...

Esa fue suficiente pauta para pegarme tremenda cachetada interna y reaccionar. De inmediato apresuré mis pasos y me senté a su lado, rodeándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó?- susurré, buscando sus apagados ojos -¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Soltó una pequeña risita, en respuesta -¿Por qué? Sabes bien que él nunca necesitó un por qué.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, tratando de hidratarme. Hasta esa natural acción me costaba. Toda la situación me desesperaba... verla así me drenaba de una agonía que jamás sentí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me animé a preguntar, girando su abatido rostro hacia mi -Él era importante para ti.

-Era, como bien dijiste. Ya no.

-Pero matarlo... para ti habrá sido...

-Cerrar una etapa, un círculo...- contestó, con un dejo de lamento -es algo que debí haber hecho desde el primer momento que puso en peligro tu vida.

-Harl...

Me dedicó una lamentable sonrisa, que fue adornada al instante por sus reprimidas lágrimas. Estas limpiaban el carmesí camino rojizo en su rostro.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, Ivy... perdóname por todo.

Su disculpa fue como un puñal en mi pecho. Todo esto era mi culpa, por haberle dicho aquellas dolorosas cosas.

Desesperada, atajé sus mejillas, acercándola hacia mi -¡Por favor no te disculpes! ¡Soy yo la que debe...!-

-¡NO!- se deshizo de mi agarre -no me lo hagas más difícil... sabes bien que esta historia nunca debió involucrarte, y sin embargo lo hizo... siempre.

-Yo decidí quedarme a tu lado, ¿Acaso no tengo voluntad propia?

Su visión volvió a mí, cada vez más perturbada -¡Pero nunca debí permitírtelo! ¡Nunca debí ponerte en peligro!

-Ya basta...

\- ¡Y además nunca te he ayudado en nada! ¡Nunca... Nunca! ¡Soy tan idiota! ¡Ivy, por favor perdo-

Mis exasperados labios sellaron su voz. Y allí, dentro de aquella desaforada unión, lo pude sentir. Su dolor, su agonizante dolor que la recorría, provocando que mis propias lágrimas se cruzasen con las suyas.

No solo era dolencia por lo acontecido en el presente, creo que era más por su turbio pasado. Todo volvió a ella como un balde de agua fría. Todo lo que tuvo que tolerar, todos los años perdidos...

Pero también, al mismo tiempo, pude confirmar lo que a mi me faltaba. Pude encontrar la valentía que escaseaba en mi alma. Esa respuesta... que se negaba a salir a la luz.

Yo la necesitaba.

Sus manos atraparon mi espalda, rasguñándola en el acto. Las yemas de mis dedos no tardaron en imitarla. Necesitaba sentirla, y hacerle saber que me tenía a su lado... que siempre me tendría.

Nuestros labios se separaron, quedando a una corta distancia. Contemplé como trataba de alejarse, casi con arrepentimiento, pero de inmediato enredé mi mano en su cabello, atrayéndola.

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien...

Ahogó un pequeño sonido, penetrando su vulnerable mirada en la mía.

-No quiero escuchar una sola disculpa más- continué -lo pasado está enterrado... y nunca me he arrepentido de seguirte.

-P-Pero tú dijiste qué...-

-Dije cosas estúpidas, solo eso dije.

-Ivy...

Mi visión se acobardó, mientras empezaba a sentir como mis mejillas se acaloraban -fui una cobarde... no pude tolerar sentirme tan débil, tan domada...

Su rostro decayó un poco en mis manos, debido a mis palabras. Al instante lo volví a su lugar, clavando mi vista en ella.

-Tan enamorada...- resalté, sonriéndole, y logrando sacarle a ella también una tenue sonrisa -tenía miedo de lo que ese estado podría despertar en mí, y cuando...- otra vez, mis ojos decidieron esquivarla, avergonzados -cuando perdí en control contigo, me asusté. Tuve miedo de convertirme en el que fue la razón de tu sufrimiento... - señalé al payaso, inerte en el suelo.

-¡Jamás!- se exaltó, tomando mis manos entre las suyas -¡Ivy tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido! ¡Cómo se te pasó por la mente compararte con semejante asquerosidad!

Su comprensión hacia estragos en mi corazón. Admito que este no era el mejor ambiente para hablar de esto, pero... supongo que ya estábamos acostumbradas. Nada era normal con nosotras.

Elevé mis hombros y los dejé caer, en señal de derrota -No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que no volverá a pasar, ni eso... ni nada.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia un costado, entusiasmado, generándome una ternura desmedida.

-¿Qué es lo que no volverá a pasar?

Sujeté su mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura, y limpiándola del pecado que no hace mucho, cometió.

-Todo. Mi indecisión, mi alejamiento... todo...

-Ivy...

-Quiero estar contigo, Harl, pero eso... conlleva una consecuencia.

Sus párpados declinaron un poco, al oírme -¿Cuál?- cuestionó, con un hilo de voz.

Le mantuve la mirada unos instantes, para luego acortar la distancia y plantarle un pequeño beso en sus deliciosos labios.

-¿Aceptarías mi locura?

Sus ojos saltaron de sus órbitas. Claramente no esperaba aquella extraña pregunta, sin embargo, sé que entendió el significado profundo detrás de ella.

De a poco, aquella sonrisa que antes era tenue, ligera, casi invisible, comenzó a ensancharse, provocando que mi corazón saltase desbocado.

-¿Aceptarías la mía?

Fui incapaz de evitar que una leve carcajada, inmersa de alegría y alivio, se escapase de mi aliento, al escucharla.

-Siempre...

Esta vez fue ella la que me regaló un pequeño beso. Al apartarse, me dedicó el más maravilloso y honesto gesto que vi en mi vida.

-Siempre...- repitió, volviendo a unirnos.

Y solo con eso lo supe. Supe que al igual que antes, nada había cambiado, y al mismo tiempo, todo había mutado.

Nos apoyábamos, nos queríamos, y siempre estaríamos juntas. Ese era nuestro destino, y no tengo la más mínima intención de cambiarlo.

Porque Harley fue, es y será siempre, la razón de mi felicidad.

* * *

Les quiero contar que este es el ante último capitulo, si :( El próximo será el final. Va a ser como un epílogo de la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir este fic!

Shizuma94: ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! y espero que este capitulo te haya dejado más tranquila jajaj Nos vemos en el próximo, Besitos!

Rosalie-a17: Omg, ¿De verdad tenés una página para leer el Comic? ¡Te estaría eeeternamente agradecida si me la pasas! Espero que fanfiction no la censure (no sé si viste que a veces corta parte de los links) .Estoy desesperada, ¡Necesito leerlo! jajaja . ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer, y te veo en el último capitulo! Besitos!


	10. Reinicio

**Reinicio**

Una semana había pasado desde que aquel inesperado y violento acontecimiento sucedió. Ya que Harley no se encontraba en el mejor de los estados mentales -si, peor de lo que ya estaba - yo me encargué personalmente de limpiar su pecado, o mejor dicho, de incinerarlo.

Con el paso de los días, su locura por fin volvió a revivir, reanimándome. No deseaba verla triste, ni tampoco actuando como una persona normal. Así no era ella.

-Creo que es hora de que pensemos un plan.

Su voz provocó que detuviese mi actividad en el invernadero, y que posase mi visión en ella, un tanto confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Alzó las cejas de una divertida forma, acariciando las hojas de la planta que me encontraba cuidando. Amaba cuando se mostraba atenta con mis bebes.

-Incendiaste el laboratorio, ¿O ya te olvidaste?

Pestañeé repetidamente, recordando aquel suceso -Oh, ¿Eso? ,está todo arreglado.

Sus ojos se abrieron, ansiosos -¿Cómo dices, florecita?

-Tenía un tapado puesto, creo que nadie me vio la cara... y además, aquí nadie conoce a la gran Poison Ivy- enfaticé mi nombre, digna de una antagonista, sonriendo con orgullo.

Imitó mi gesto, pero aún parecía preocupada -Lo sé, margarita, pero igual...- titubeó, desviando la vista y quitando su mano de mi querida hija -perdóname, soy culpable de tus acciones, lo sé...

La admiré unos segundos, sin creer lo que me decía. ¿Tanto la lastimé, como para que se sintiese responsable?

Sujeté su mano, que había caído desesperanzada a su costado, para luego reposarla en mi mejilla.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cariño. Fui yo la que perdió el control.

-Pero...

-Si lo piensas bien, era cuestión de tiempo el hecho de que acabara con ese lugar.

Sus yemas acariciaron mi piel, logrando que una cálida sonrisa emanase de mis labios.

-Pero... tú ya habías dejado esos hábitos.

-¿Hábitos?- repetí, extrañada.

-Ya sabes... cambiar al mundo a la fuerza. Ser una vengadora.

Sus ojos se apropiaron de los míos, no permitiéndome el excusarme. Tenía razón.

-Me da igual que el mundo se cague, solo... no quiero ver esa solitaria mirada en ti de nuevo.

Descendí mis parpados, mientras una tenue sonrisa nacía en mí -¿Así fue, verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Yo decidí en algún momento de mi vida... cambiar.

-Ivy...

Alejé un poco mis pasos, acercándome a otro de mis hijos, uno más mayorcito. Acaricié el tronco de aquel árbol, sumiendo mi alma en él.

-Pero debo ser realista. Una persona no puede cambiar de un día para el otro, ¿O acaso tú pudiste?- me giré hacia ella, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Me contempló unos instantes, con una mirada realmente profunda. Aquella chiquilla últimamente se veía tan transparente... tan honesta.

Negó con su cabeza, dibujando un lamentable gesto -No... tardé mucho en hacerlo. Es más, si no fuera por ti, creo que jamás lo hubiese logrado.

-¿Lograr qué?- dije ya, con un tono curioso.

-Reformarme- contestó, acortando la distancia y reposándose sobre el árbol -tú me salvaste, ¿Eres consciente de eso?

La imité, recostándome en él, y también sobre el costado de su pálido cuerpo -Solo uno mismo puede salvarse de la oscuridad, dulzura.

Negó nuevamente, entrelazando su mano con la mía -No, no es así. Quizás en parte, pero... la otra parte siempre necesita de un amigo, de una compañía... y todos estos años, tú fuiste eso para mí, a pesar de que yo no he hecho nada por ti...- su semblante decayó un poco, hecho que no pasé desapercibido, elevándolo de inmediato.

-Harley, no pienses eso, sabes que no es verdad. Tú me has ayudado también. Gracias a ti recuperé mi parte humana...aprendí a confiar...

-Pero yo muchas veces destruí esa confianza...te decepcioné.

-Al igual que yo.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos, y me sentí incapaz de escapar de aquel mar tan celeste como el cielo.

-Y tienes razón- continué, reforzando el agarre en nuestras manos, y descansando mi cabeza en su hombro -Mentí. Todos necesitamos a alguien...tú también eres mi otra mitad, la que me ayudó a encaminarme.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, atónitos.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?- cuestioné, sonriendo de lado, con cierta gracia.

-Porque... no pensé que te había ayudado en algo. Siempre pensaba que era un estorbo para ti.

-¿Un estorbo?- repetí, incrédula, para luego atajar sus hombros y enfrentarla -Harley, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida... -mi habla se silenció unos segundos, ya que mi corazón comenzando a palpitar estrepitosamente, me quitó un poco la respiración -... nunca hubiera conocido el amor- finalicé, deslizándome por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus pequeñas manos y sostenerlas.

-Hemos tenido muchas discusiones en el pasado... y aún así...

-Y aún así seguimos adelante, porque eso hacen las amigas verdaderas- acoté.

Su mirada se perdió en la mía, mientras un brillo especial empezaba a emanar de ella.

Por fin, su hermosa sonrisa volvía a iluminar su rostro.

-Tú fuiste, eres y serás siempre... mi más grande tesoro, Pame.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo que mi alma no pudo soportar. Conmocionada por su cariño, tironeé de sus manos y atrapé a mi querida adoración entre mis brazos, sumergiéndome en ella.

-Ivy...

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro, inhalando su exquisito aroma -Conocerte fue un regalo, un preciado regalo para mí... en una época tan oscura, que ya a penas puedo recordar...

Su tacto ascendió por mi espalda, llegando hasta mi pelirrojo cabello, enredándose en él.

-¿Eso es una buena noticia? ¿No recordarla...?

Asentí en el acto, apretándola más contra mi -Lo es, ciertamente. Ya que los buenos recuerdos contigo, han nublado esos tiempos que solo podía sentir odio hacia la humanidad.

Al no escuchar vocablo alguno, continué, ahora acariciando su cristalino cuello -Detestaba a todos los humanos, a pesar de haber sido uno en algún momento.

-¿También me detestabas a mí?

-Jamás- contradije de inmediato, apartándome un poco para poder observar aquellos amorosos ojos, que aún me miraban atemorizados por perderme -eres la única persona que he amado, el único ser humano... que aprecio en su totalidad.

Juré apreciar sus latidos aumentando de una manera considerable, lo cual solo provocó que ensanchase todavía más mi sonrisa.

-Pame yo...¡Te protegeré!- se exaltó, sujetando con fuerza mis brazos.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron. Bien... no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

-Te protegeré de lo que sea, margarita.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Si llegan a descubrir que tú incendiaste ese lugar...

Su carita preocupada era lo más adorable que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cursi? Claro que sí.

-No lo harán- interrumpí, empezando a inclinarme hacia ella, casi instintivamente.

Necesitaba una probada de sus apetitosos labios, con urgencia.

-Quizás, los secuaces del Joker aparecerán...- musitó, perdiendo su visión en los míos.

-Deja que lo hagan, me encargaré de ellos- susurré, elevando mi mano y reposándola en su ahora, sonrojada mejilla.

-No te meteré en esto, no de nuevo, Ivy. Déjamelos a mí.

Sonreí de soslayo, rozando mis labios contra los suyos -Somos un equipo, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre juntas...

Sin objeción alguna, los entreabrió, permitiéndome el acceso para explorarla.

-Siempre...- repitió en un murmullo, hundiéndose en mis labios y saboreándolos a su antojo.

-/-

El anochecer llegó, y ambas ya nos encontrábamos acostadas en su cama, observándonos con devoción.

Todo se sentía diferente... el ambiente se encontraba extrañamente cálido. Me sentía... en mi hogar.

Porque eso era ahora su morada, mi hogar.

-Ivy.

-¿Si?- fijé mis ojos en ella.

-Quiero que sepas, que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte con tu misión.

Sus conmovedoras palabras me agarraron desprevenida. Y su ferviente mirada, me reafirmaba que iba muy en serio.

-Harley, eso no es necesario.

-¡Lo es!- tomó mis manos, juntándolas con las suyas -¡Quiero... quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, no como en el pasado!

-Siempre me ayudaste, a tu estilo- traté de bromear, pero al no recibir respuesta, me inquieté -Harl...

-Quiero acompañarte, margarita, déjame- me sonrió con honestidad, desarmándome.

Totalmente embelesada en su hermosa figura, asentí, mientras una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a delinearse en mis labios.

Creo que nunca dormí tan bien como aquella noche, acurrucada en su precioso ser. Me sentía tan protegida y querida... todos mis pesares y miedos desaparecían con su calor.

-Ivy...

-¿mh?

-Te quiero.

Sonreí, inmersa en su pecho -Y yo a ti, cariño. Más de lo que piensas.

-¿De verdad?

 _Infantil, adorablemente... infantil._

-De verdad.

Apresé más su espalda, como si quisiese fusionarme con ella. Pero eso no era necesario, ya que nosotras... éramos una. Porque nos entendíamos en cuerpo y alma, y eso, nos hacía especiales.

 _Tal vez... yo nací para conocerte._

 _-/-_

Escuché en un eco, unos leves sonidos que emergían de sus labios, aún dormidos. No eran ronquidos, ni bostezos, ni nada parecido. Sé bien lo que eran, pero hasta que no abriese por completo sus ojos, no iba a burlarme de ella.

Continué fervientemente con mi labor, esperando con cierto entusiasmo, que su despertar llegara. Y por fin lo hizo. Aunque debo admitir que tardó bastante, a pesar de lo que le estaba haciendo.

-¿I-Ivy?- musitó, entreabriendo un ojo, y reincorporándose un poco -¿Dónde estás? Iv... ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo volvió a caer estrepitosamente. Parece que estaba realizando un buen trabajo.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- Su voz tiritó al cuestionarme, mientras sus manos curiosas, levantaban la sábana que cubría su cintura hasta sus piernas, encontrándome a mí, sumida entre sus muslos.

Sonrió con nerviosismo, detallando mi tan comprometedora acción.

-V-Vaya manera de despertarme, f-florecita... ¡Ah!- jadeó más fuerte, al percibir mi lengua acariciando aquel delicado punto que la hacía enloquecer.

-¿No te gusta?- murmuré sobre ese lugar, provocando cosquillas en su tembloroso ser.

-¿Gustar?- repitió, enredando sus manos en mi revoltoso cabello -si decides despertarme así todas las m-mañanas... creo q-que me volveré loca.

-Tú ya estás loca, dulzura.

Parece que la vibración de mi voz en ese sitio, inundó sus sentidos, ya que sus caderas se levantaron, sumiéndome más en su intimidad.

-¡I-Ivy!

Sus ojos se cerraron con rudeza, mientras sus labios se entreabrían, brindándome la pauta que tanto necesitaba para acelerar mi acto.

Y así lo hice, acompañando la acción con mis dedos, que comenzaron a jugar con su ya, húmeda cavidad.

Los sumergí dentro de ella, logrando sentir en su totalidad, como su interior me apresaba ante las conmociones que estaba experimentando.

Giró su rostro con desesperación, aferrándose con una mano de las sábanas, y con la otra, de mi cabello.

Estaba cerca... podía sentirlo.

-¡Ah, ah...!

Sus caderas se impulsaron nuevamente hacia mí, esta vez en reiterados movimientos, y como consecuencia, mis dedos profundizaron la tarea, al igual que mi boca, que continuaba saboreándola con deleite.

-Harley...

Con un alarido, que estoy segura que se escuchó en toda la manzana, ella llegó al cielo victoriosamente.

Su cansado cuerpo se estrelló contra la cama, mientras yo me regocijaba con su imagen cansada y sudorosa.

-Eres hermosa...- dije, incorporándome de aquel lugar y gateando entre sus piernas.

Su agitado rostro me contempló unos segundos, sonriendo levemente.

-Ven aquí...- musitó, casi son voz, sujetando el mío y uniendo sus labios, en un delicioso beso que duró varios memorables segundos.

Sin esperarlo, sus aún, movilizadas manos, empezaron a despojarme de mi camisa para dormir, dejando mis atributos en libertad.

Le sonreí con sensualidad, imitando su acción, y despojándola de la suya. Vislumbré en detalle sus pálidos pechos, no me cansaba de observarlos. Eran simplemente perfectos y simétricos.

Pero para mi sorpresa, sus manos interrumpieron mi meditación, apresando mi trasero, y acercándome más a ella, quedando casi sentada sobre su ahora, picaron rostro.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con rudeza, al adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿No crees qué... esta posición es un poco comprometedora?- me animé a decir, percatándome de como sus yemas se encontraban con mi ropa interior.

-Levanta la pierna- ordenó, al notarme vacilante -¿O quieres que te ayude en eso también, margarita?

-¿T-También?- repetí, comenzando a ponerme realmente nerviosa.

Su única respuesta fue su cuerpo reincorporándose un poco. Debido a aquello, su rostro quedó apegado a mi intimidad, aún protegida.

Su respiración en aquel sensible lugar me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, y su sonrisa, absolutamente imborrable y segura, solo empeoraba la situación.

Entrecerré los ojos, con un leve rubor -que pude sentir- ,resignada a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sus manos elevaron mi pierna, mientras yo la imitaba, ascendiendo un poco mi cadera, facilitándole el robarme mi prenda intima.

La deslizó de una forma lenta y tortuosa, hasta que esta quedó tendida sobre las sábanas.

Mi rostro ya estaba tan rojo que juré pensar que un tomate nacería en mí. Después de todo, soy mitad planta.

Nunca habíamos probado esa posición... al menos no siendo yo la víctima, y aunque no lo crean, me daba vergüenza que vislumbrase en primer plano mí preciado lugar...

Sus astutos ojos no tardaron en averiguar mi estado.

-Esto es inusual...

Desvié la visión, intimidada, y tratando de controlar las sensaciones que me brindaban su aliento sobre mi piel -C-Cállate...

Rió con ganas al observarme tan temerosa, para luego, sujetar mi trasero de vuelta y posicionarme justo sobre su rostro. Su mirada quedó inmersa en mi. Parecía la de una bestia salvaje a punto de devorar a su presa.

 _Mierda..._

-Y ahora, te abrirás para mí cual capullo, mi querida florecita- bromeó, en tal situación.

Tragué saliva con un notable esfuerzo, al sentir sus dedos haciendo, exactamente lo que profesó en sus palabras.

-Tan suave...- musitó, delineando aquel sensible sitio con ellos.

Tuve que sostenerme de la pared, cuando empecé a sentir como su lengua emprendía un agonizante y placentero recorrido sobre mi debilidad.

-Ah... Harley...

Mi respiración se entrecortó tan rápido, que llegué a pensar que no aguantaría mucho más en esa posición.

Escuché sus ronroneos dentro de mí, provocando que una intensa electricidad me traspasara. Casi de forma inconsciente, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, mientras mis manos aún se sostenían, temblorosas, de la pared.

Descendí un poco mi cabeza, para encontrarme con mi alocada princesa, completamente concentrada en su acción.

-Harl... ¡Ah!

Siquiera pude decir su nombre, porque ahora sus dedos jugaban con mi intimidad, adentrándose en ella con lentitud, mientras sus labios continuaban succionando con un claro entusiasmo.

El sudor ya navegaba por mi frente, derrumbándose en ella. Mi boca entreabierta trataba de decir algo, pero solo jadeos escapaban de allí.

-Deliciosa...

Mordí mi labio inferior, al percatarme de que su mano libre atinó a danzar descaradamente sobre mi trasero, llegando hasta un lugar prohibido, y rodeándolo con delicadeza.

Mi cuerpo se estiró hacia atrás al sentirla, sin embargo, mi templo seguía sobre sus labios. Tuve que apoyar mis manos sobre su bien formado vientre, para evitar caer. No obstante, mis movimientos no cesaron, al contrario, aumentaron, embistiéndome más velozmente sobre ella.

La oí reír dentro de mi cavidad. Pero eso no fue lo que me impactó, sino su tacto, que se había detenido en el centro de aquella entrada prohibida.

Como acto reflejo volví a mi posición inicial, clavando mi expectante y al mismo tiempo ansiosa mirada sobre la suya.

-Me vengaré por lo de la vez pasada- exclamó, con un triunfal gesto. Y con eso... yo ya sabía bien a lo que se refería.

Mejor dicho, ya estaba sintiendo a la perfección... a lo que se refería.

Entrecerré los ojos con placer, apreciando como con cuidado, se introducía en ese sitio, sin abandonar su labor en mi delantera.

-¡Ah! ¡mmhh...!

Sellé mis labios, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar los constantes gemidos que emanaban de mi garganta, al percibirla entrar y salir de mí ser.

Es todo, estaba perdiendo la cordura...

E hipnotizada en ella, abandoné la pared, para poder sujetarme de su cabello, por no decir de su cabeza, e inclinar mis caderas hacia ella una y otra vez, absolutamente perdida en la lujuria.

-Si...si... así, Harl...- jadeé, elevando el rostro y cerrando los ojos con fuerza -Así...

Estaba siendo violada en todo sentido. Violada de una deliciosa manera...

-¿Así?- se burló, succionando mi pureza con hambruna, y adentrándose más en mí.

Las eléctricas sensaciones me invadían, y mi vientre ya convulsionaba fervoroso. Al sentir que me encontraba cerca de desplomarme, volví la visión a ella, aferrándome más a su cabeza.

-H-Harley...- ronroneé, abalanzándome con más ímpetu.

Su lengua apoderándose del interior de mi pureza, explorándola a su antojo, provocó que mi movimiento cese de golpe, y que mis manos sumieran más su rostro a tan delicado sitio.

Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, y con un grave gemido que se escapó de mi aliento, temblé sobre su cuerpo, unos largos instantes, para luego, absolutamente agotada, inclinarme de nuevo hacia adelante y casi chocar contra la pared.

Posé mis manos en esta, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, que parecía no querer llegar nunca. De repente, recordé un pequeño detalle que pasé desapercibido, debido a mis enloquecidas emociones.

-¿H-Harley?- la llamé, con la voz apagada.

-Sigo aquí abajo- dijo, sonriéndome de una forma un tanto burlona y divertida.

-¡Oh!- me levanté un poco, quedando sentada sobre su abdomen -Lo siento... ¿Estás bien?- agregué, sosteniendo su también, húmedo rostro -¿Te ahogué o algo así?

-¡Estoy de maravilla!- se exaltó, incorporándose de golpe, y abrazando mi desnuda espalda -me alegra hacerte feliz...

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escucharla, y sin conocer bien la razón, unas acumuladas lágrimas emanaron de ellos, derrumbándose sobre su hombro.

Se apartó unos centímetros al sentirlas, mirándome con preocupación -¿Qué pasa, margarita? ¿Te... te lastimé?

Negué, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de alegría que me adornaba -No...

Ladeó un poco el rostro, de una manera tan tierna e infantil, que solo contribuyó a que mi sollozo incrementara.

-¿Qué pasa, Pame? Por favor, dime...- suplicó, limpiando lo que ella pensaba que era mi dolor.

Le sonreí con todo el amor que le tenía, para luego sujetar su suave y rubio cabello, y acariciarlo -Estoy feliz, solo eso.

Alzó ambas cejas, como si no pudiese comprender en su totalidad mi confesión -¿Y por eso lloras?

-Eso parece...- asentí, deslizando mis dedos por sus mechones rosas -también es nuevo para mí esto.

Luego de unos instantes en los cuales, pude contemplar cómo me analizaba con su profunda mirada, imitó mi sonrisa, de la misma amorosa manera.

-Te entiendo, yo también...- su voz se contrajo, mientras visualizaba como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos -creo que yo también, estoy experimentando esto...

Parpadeé varias veces, admirando como sus, también, reprimidas lagrimas, no se hacían esperar más.

-Pame...- se abrazó a mí con tanta fuerza, que pensé que pasaría a formar parte de ella -Te quiero tanto...

Correspondí gustosa esos mimos, hundiéndome en su cuello y recorriendo su espalda -Te quiero Harl...

Por supuesto, el dulce momento no podía durar demasiado, no más de unos minutos, no siendo nosotras dos. Sus manos apoderándose de uno de mis atributos, me lo confirmaron.

-Aún no he terminado de saborearte...- musitó, contra mi oído.

Sonreí de lado, gustosa, preparándome para el siguiente round, porque de otra manera no podía ser...

-/-

-¿Trajiste todo, Pami?

Asentí, dejando la última caja de mudanza en el suelo -Creo que es todo.

Detalló las tres pequeñas cajas de cartón sobre el mismo, y luego pasó la visión a mi -¿No es poco?

Reí por lo bajo, reposando una mano en su hombro -Tengo todo lo que necesito... Aquí...- enfaticé aquello último, acariciando su piel con el pulgar.

Me sonrió en respuesta, para luego estirar sus brazos al aire, ampliando aún más su gesto -¡No puedo creer que finalmente vayamos a vivir juntas! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Una nueva carcajada se escapó de mi alma otra vez, debido a la alegría que también me embriagaba. Pero un estridente sonido, proveniente de mi estomago, detuvo mi risa.

-Por cierto, tengo hambre. Dame comida- extendí mi mano hacia ella, exigiéndole.

Se quedó pasmada observándome, como si mi actitud no fuese común. Y es que... realmente no lo era. Pero me sentía tan cómoda con ella, que mi lado infantil salía a la luz.

-¿La hermosa margarita quiere que la rieguen?- bromeó, mientras sujetaba mi mano, guiándome hacia la, claramente, sucia cocina.

-Ja ja...- fingí reír, arqueando una divertida ceja -oye, te advierto que no toleraré tal chiquero- señalé el piso, que se encontraba lleno de cajas de pizzas, y su raro castor, durmiendo dentro de una de ellas.

Sacó la lengua en señal de torpeza, para luego patear los cartones, tratando de apartarlos, junto a su mascota.

 _-¡Hey! ¡Maldita loca!_

-¡Hey tú! ¿Quién te mandó a dormir ahí?

 _-Tú, idiota. Tú habitación era un escándalo... no sé si me entiendes..._

Mi arlequina dibujó una melosa y graciosa mueca, para luego revolear aún más a ese animal, con el que parecía dialogar.

 _-¡Puta!_

-¿De verdad puedes hablar con él?- lo seguí con la mirada, mientras este salía volando por la ventana, debido a una gran patada que le regaló su dueña.

-¡Oh si! Hemos tenido conversaciones muy profundas- atinó a decir, mientras abría la heladera y sacaba unos huevos y pan.

Contemplé como empezaba a preparar lo que parecía, un inapetente desayuno. No pude evitar suspirar desganada. Enseñarle a cocinar sería la peor de todas las pruebas.

-Deja, yo lo haré.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y juré ver estrellitas dentro de ellos.

-¡Santas plantitas! ¿Me vas a cocinar? ¿En serio?

Arrugué la frente con solo observarla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente tierna?

-Solo por hoy, cariño. La próxima pidamos...-

-¡Comida china!- terminó mi frase, estremeciéndome.

Realmente me conocía más de lo que pensé.

Tratando de no ser consumida por la adoración que me imploraba tomarla a la fuerza en esa cochina cocina, empecé a cocinar, siendo examinada, por supuesto, por la hilarante rubia a mis espaldas.

-Quién iba a pensar que serías tan buena ama de casa... tal como una esposa.

Inmediatamente me giré con lentitud, alzando el cuchillo de forma amenazadora -Atrévete a repetir eso.

Negó con rapidez, alzando sus manos con torpeza -¡Fue una joda, una joda!

-Ajá...- volví a mi labor, sonriendo para mis adentros, ya que amaba verla así ante mis intimidaciones.

Luego de pasar unos minutos en silencio, lo cual ya me parecía extraño, su suave tacto sobre mi abdomen me tomó por sorpresa, casi haciendo que me rebane un dedo. Iba a replicar algo, pero su habla preocupada, me lo impidió.

-Ivy...quiero advertirte que, como te dije antes, es posible que vengan los hombres del Joker...

-Posiblemente- asentí con tranquilidad, todavía de espaldas, y dando vuelta la sartén en el aire, junto con el huevo.

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble!

Ja... es tan fácil impresionarla. Tan dulce...

-Tendremos que enfrentarlos entonces, no será difícil- continué, reposando mi mano libre sobre la suya, que seguía aferrándose cada vez más -los hemos destrozado ya varias veces.

Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, algo indecisa -Pero no quiero meterte en esto, ya te lo dije.

-Y yo ya te dije que somos un equipo, y punto.

-Pero...

-Además, ¿Qué es la vida, sin un buen enfrentamiento?- me giré hacia sí, atrapando su cintura y acercándola.

Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse aquella psicótica sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Una mierda, eso es.

-Exacto.

-Pero prométeme una cosa- volvió a su inusual seriedad, acortando más la distancia -si ves que la situación se complica, esca-

Su pedido fue acallado por mis hambrientos labios, que no tardaron en irrumpirla, entrelazando mi lengua con la suya.

-No escaparé, ni tú lo harás. No tendremos que llegar a eso- hablé, contra su piel -confía en mí, Harley, como siempre lo has hecho...

Pasado unos largos segundos en los que sus ojos batallaron contra los míos, asintió -Siempre...

-¿Siempre qué?- inquirí en un susurro, tironeando de su cintura, y envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-Siempre confiaré en ti- musitó contra mi pecho, invadiéndome de un goce inexplicable.

 _¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Me atrapó, esta delirante muchacha me atrapó por completo. Siempre sentí que ambas éramos la cura perfecta para la otra, el antídoto contra la soledad, contra la traición, contra el... desamor._

 _Yo soy su estabilidad, y ella es pura magia... magia que logra emerger mi lado más humano. Lado que detesté en el pasado, y ahora en el presente, amo._

 _Porque ese lado es el que me hace ser quién soy hoy en día, porque ella...es esa parte de mi._

 _Nos respetamos, amamos y necesitamos. Siempre fue así, siempre será así... no me canso de repetirlo en mi mente._

 _He hecho cosas que jamás pensé hacer, como consentirla, ¿Yo, consintiendo a alguien? Si, así como lo oyen._

 _Y también, muchas veces, he dejado de lado mi orgullo, mi corazón... poniendo el suyo como prioridad._

 _Sé que en algunas ocasiones, grité a los cuatro vientos que me arrepentí de eso, de mi pasividad para con ella. Pero la realidad es que no, nunca me arrepentí. Porque -a pesar de que me llevó mi tiempo darme cuenta- todo lo hice por amor._

 _Soy más humana de lo que quiero admitir... pero está bien. Ella está a mi lado, quiero creer que me ayudará a explorar mi humanidad, a su alocada manera, como siempre hizo._

 _Me dejaré llevar... es tiempo de hacerlo._

 _Porque... porque yo ya estoy atrapada en este ciclo de revoltosas emociones. Aunque lo detuviese, volvería a empezar. Y sinceramente, la amo demasiado como para desear detenerlo._

 _Solo quiero estar a su lado..._

-mmm, ¿Florecita?

-¿mh?- musité, todavía inmersa en sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero romper este cursi momento pero... tu cabello se quema.

Abrí los ojos cual platos, mientras el olor a quemado comenzaba a penetrar mi nariz.

Me di la vuelta con rudeza -no sin antes gritar horrorizada- agarré el primer liquido que vi a mano, y me lo derramé encima. En este caso era... leche, para mi mala suerte. Sumémosle la fragancia putrefacta que poseía. Si, obviamente estaba vencida.

Digamos que el aroma a pelo chamuscado y a esa bebida podrida... no combinaba muy bien.

Al escuchar la inmensa carcajada de Harley, regresé mis ahora, enfurecidos ojos hacia ella, sujetando mi mechón quemado.

Tapó su boca, intentando no reír, pero era claro, que le era imposible. Mi estado era digno de risa. Me señaló y todo, recalcándomelo.

-¿Se puede saber desde hace cuanto sabías que me estaba incendiando?- dije, acercando mis pasos con una alarmante lentitud.

Llevo un dedo a su mentón, pensativa. Poco duro su meditación, ya que su respuesta fue acompañada con una gran sonrisa inocente -Hace unos minutos, pero te veías tan tierna... no quise arruinar el...-

-Harley...- rugí, con el ceño ya desfigurado y dando otro paso hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que los suyos retrocedían.

-¡T-Tranquila, pequeño girasol! El cabello crece, además solo fue un mechoncito.

Elevé mi puño, mostrándoselo -Mechoncito las pelotas.

Poco tardamos en empezar una persecución por toda la casa. Su risa parecía no querer cesar, ni querer entender la gravedad de la situación.

Y yo, a pesar de ser consciente de que la cocina se encontraba en llamas, y de que estaba a punto de despellejarla viva, fui incapaz de evitar que una aliviada sonrisa se dibujase en mis labios.

Porque por fin... sentía lo que era la verdadera libertad. Y sabía, que ahora podría vivirla con ella, sin temores ni incertidumbres de por medio.

 _Definitivamente, soy más humana de lo que quiero admitir..._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

¡Gente linda! Finalmente llegamos al último capitulo. Les agradezco profundamente que me hayan acompañado hasta acá, en esta loca historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola :)

Hasta me da tristeza terminarla, pero me anima la idea de que justamente, tengo una nueva idea en mente, que por supuesto, relaciona a nuestras dos loquillas favoritas! Así que seguro, prontito los veo en un nuevo Fic!

Ahora sí, voy a contestar los reviews del ante último capítulo (disculpen que recién empecé a contestar tan tarde, es que antes estuve muy atareada)

 **Rosalie-a17 : **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá! y gracias de nuevo por pasarme el link del comic! Espero que te haya gustado el final :) Besotes!

 **Orangefuzz : **Muchas gracias por leer! y gracias por amarme (? jajajaj espero que te haya gustado! Nos vemos en otra! Besotes!

 **Shizuma94: ** Muchas gracias por siempre leer mis fics! espero que este te haya gustado! (ojalá recuperes tus uñas) jajajaj besotes!

Y bueno, Gracias a todos, tooodos los que comentaron! Nos vemos en otra! Que estén bien!


End file.
